The YJUS Series: War
by Kon-El Prime822
Summary: Young Justice is back but with a greater threat than the last season. After the events of 2016, Young Justice picks up from after being given their mission and find out something worse is with The Light than the Reach. As they look into this mystery, they will have to call upon old friends and new allies to help them save the Earth once again before it is destroyed. #YJ: Outsiders
1. Episode 1: New Member - Part 1

Author's Note:

 **Welcome back guys, I'm back with a new story to follow up Young Justice: Ultimate Superboy and bring in my own Season 3. Now yes, I know that DC is making Young Justice: Outsiders, but that does not come out until next year so I have plenty of time to work with. Also, the chapters after the named chapter are still apart of the episode. So, without further ado, let us kick off War.**

* * *

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 5** **TH** **, 02:16 EDT**

In the mission room of the Watchtower, Barbara is currently looking over three large holo-screens as she watches over Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. She watches over Beta and Gamma as they carry out their assigned mission from their displays in their assigned cities. Alpha's display is at the top of the two others and was inside M'gann's bioship.

Barbara: Okay, all squads are looking good.

Kaldur: Tigress, how is the search for the Reach drink going at Lexcorp?

Artemis(Comm-Link): It's coming. Lex had some traps we didn't know of but we managed to get by them. Bumblebee's hacked into the server in his office while Kid Flash and Guardian ae our eyes on the outside.

Conner(Comm-Link): I wouldn't rush you but Lex could be there any second. Take what you need. If you see any extra files that could prove useful, take it for analysis.

Artemis(Comm-Link): Roger. We'll make sure to keep our eyes open. Give us a few minutes. Bee's almost past the firewalls and after that we'll get what we need and get out.

Kaldur: Keep in contact and to let us know if you require assistance.

Barbara: Batgirl to Gamma, come in.

Barbara brings up a schematic of Cadmus as she looks at the second monitor. Gamma is there to patch into the Cadmus mainframe and check for any of The Light's plans.

Tim(Comm-Link): Gamma here. We're inside Cadmus and are going through The Light's file.

Barbara: Did you have to face security?

Tim(Comm-Link): Negative. Thanks to the Genomorphs and Superboy we made it past security undetected.

Conner(Comm-Link): I contacted Dubbilex when Batgirl told me you were investigating Cadmus. It's good that I have friends on the inside.

Tim(Comm-Link): Dubbilex will alert us if any security learns that we're in the building. I have Lagoon Boy and Wonder Girl are at our exit while Blue and Static are with me.

Kaldur pulles up his own holo-screen with the Alpha Squad display on it as they are way past the Watchtower as Earth was decreasing in size from inside the cabin

M'gann(Comm-Link): Alpha Squad to Watchtower. This will be our last call before leaving for Mars. Expect video feed to be lost while we're traveling.

Kaldur: Acknowledged, Alpha. Safe travels and contact us immediately once you have returned.

M'gann(Comm-Link): Understood.

 **METROPOLIS; LEXCORP**

 **JULY 5** **TH** **, 02:21 EDT**

Artemis is looking out the window of Lex's penthouse office while Karen is on the computer as she is looking through some of the files.

Artemis: How are we doing with the download, Bee?

Karen: Download's almost done. Just need another minute or two.

Artemis: Good, because something seems off about all of this.

Karen: I don't see what you mean.

Artemis: Isn't a little weird how there's no security or how there isn't even any janitor's here.

Karen: Is that why we're whispering?

Artemis: Just in case someone, by someone I mean Lex, is watching us. I don't want them to hear what we're saying.

Bart(Comm-Link): I still don't understand why we're lookout duty?

Karen: Can either of you hack into a computer with up-to-date encryption? Thought so, but I would like to see the view once the drive is done…wait, I didn't see this one before. Artemis, come here and look at this.

Artemis walks over to Karen and looks at the computer at a file titled "Project Kr: Secret Files". Karen opens the file and she and Artemis see that there are sub-files along with videos as it has up to twenty sub-files.

Karen: Project Kr. Wait, isn't that what Superboy was called a long time ago?

Artemis: Yeah, I think that's what he was called when he was still in Cadmus. At least that's what he told me.

Karen scrolls through the folder and looks at the file dates until she stops at the last one of the folder.

Karen: The first entry was March 21, 2010 and there's a video.

Artemis: That's Superboy's birthday. Play it.

Karen clicked on the video and they saw Dr. Desmond staring at the camera with Conner in his pod in the background.

Desmond(Video): Log 1, Dr. Mark Desmond. Luthor brought in this new specimen today. Said it's the clone of Superman with his DNA added in it, but that's where the problem lies. Luthor asked me to care take of his weapon until he needs it and keep it in perfect condition. I did my own scan of the weapon, now yes it has Mr. Luthor's and Superman's DNA but there's something not right with the weapon. More research will be required but I need to know more about this new project. Project Kr: the Superboy.

Karen turns off the video as she looks at the other documents in the sub-file.

Artemis: What do you think he meant?

Karen: Don't know but from what it looks like these documents talk about how Superboy may not be what he seems.

Artemis: Anything else?

Karen went back to the opening of the file and looked at the other sub-files.

Karen: There are some files that focus on his powers and then some of the files are locked. We may need Batgirl's assistance but we could probably open them and see what's in them.

Artemis: Add it to the drive so we can get out of here.

Mal(Comm-Link): Better make it fast.

Mal and Bart look down the side of the building and see a limo pull up to the entrance of the building.

Mal: Luthor's here and he might be heading up so get out of there fast.

Bart: I swear do the baddies know when to take a night off?

Artemis(Comm-Link): Acknowledged.

Karen: Just have to close all of it out and shut it down aanndd…let's go.

Karen takes out the drive as she and Artemis left Lex's office and run back to the roof. The four board New Genisphere as she flies off the roof just as Lex enters the penthouse. Lex walks over to his computer, sits down in his chair, and smirks as he looks out the window.

Lex: You heroes never learn. I'm always watching as you seem to catch on.

Mercy: Do you know what they took Mr. Luthor?

Lex: No, Mercy, not at all. But it's good to let your enemy know some secrets.

In an alleyway, New Genisphere stops in front of an old telephone booth as Artemis, Karen, Mal, and Bart got off of her

Artemis: Beta to Watchtower. Mission complete and on our way back.

Barbara(Comm-Link): Acknowledged. See you when you get here.

Mal: Thanks, Sphere. Head to the Watchtower we'll meet you up there.

Sphere beeps as she took off and headed up into the sky until she can no longer been seen as the others look at the old telephone.

Artemis: So, who's going first?

 **WASHINGTON, D.C.; CADMUS: ADVANCED GENETICS**

 **JULY 5** **TH** **, 03:59 EDT**

Tim and Jaime are looking through The Light's files that are in the Cadmus mainframe when Jaime stops on a specific file titled "Phase 3".

Jaime: Robin come here I think I may've found something.

Tim walks over to Jaime and looks at the Phase 3 with him as they scroll through the entire document.

Tim: What does it say?

Jaime: Scarab says it talks about plans when the Reach invasion failed. It mentions something about something called Darkseid and another word I can't pronounce. It talks about Boom Tubes and a bunch of other stuff.

Tim: Like what?

Jaime: These things called parademons, father boxes, suicide jockeys, and furies. There's too much to read right now.

Tim: Download it and let's go.

Tim(Telepathically): Dubbilex are we still clear?

Dubbilex(Telepathically): Yes, Robin. Your passage to Genomorph City and back outside is clear. Your friends are waiting here with us for you to return. I hope you have found what you were looking for.

Tim(Telepathically): We did and again thank you.

Dubbilex(Telepathically): Anything for our brother, Superboy. I advise you to leave, security is heading your way and you cannot be caught.

Tim(Telepathically): Acknowledged.

Tim: We've got to go. Did you download the file?

Jaime: Downloaded and ready to be looked over back at the Watchtower.

Tim and Jaime leave the mainframe room and are heading back to the secret door when they see lights coming down a hallway. Tim and Jaime take cover behind a desk as the guards pass by them and look into the mainframe room.

Guard #1: Mainframe area clear, continuing patrol.

Tim and Jaime let out a sigh as they keep moving to get back to the secret passage.

Jaime: That was close, _ese_.

Tim: Tell me about it.

Tim and Jaime keep running when they hear guards coming from the way they are heading when they make a right into a dead-end.

Tim(Telepathically): Dubbilex, we're outside the entrance and guards are heading this way. Open it quickly.

The wall of the dead-end lifts up as Tim and Jaime ran down. The wall came down behind them as the guards pass the dead-end unaware of what has just happened. Tim and Jaime walk down into the heart of Genomorph City as they regroup with Cassie, Virgil, and La'gaan as they stood next to Dubbilex.

Cassie: Did you find something?

Tim: Yes, and now we need to go.

Dubbilex leads them to the end of Genomorph City and another wall lifts up and there are stairs that are leading up.

Dubbilex: This will take you back to the street across from Cadmus.

The five heroes follow the stairs as the wall closes behind them once they entered as a secret door opens at the end of the tunnel. When the heroes came out of the secret door, they were right across the street from Cadmus as they ran to the Hall.

Virgil: So, what did you find from the mainframe?

Jaime: The Light has a plan on this file I downloaded. Now all we need to do is get back to the Watchtower and see what it is.

Scarab(Telepathically): _Jaime Reyes, it is imperative that these files are shown to the others and the Justice League._

Tim: Gamma to Watchtower. Mission complete and we're heading back.

Kaldur(Comm-Link): Acknowledged. We will be waiting to learn what you have found.

* * *

 **MARS**

 **JULY 5** **TH** **, 17:42 UTC**

Alpha Squad are sleeping in the dimly-lit cabin of the bioship as it guides them into Mars. Garfield sat in a chair as he ears twitch whenever anyone moved. Conner and M'gann are sitting next to each other holding each other's hand as they sleep. The lights in the cabin brighten slowly and makes a light hum to wake the three up as it is on its final approach to Mars. Conner wales up first as he stretches his arms and legs out and he stands up from his seat and walks over to M'gann.

Conner: M'gann, it's time to get up.

Conner shakes her a little as she wakes up and rubs her tired eyes as they reach Mars' atmosphere.

M'gann: We're here?

Conner: Yeah.

M'gann(Telepathically): Gar, wake up. We're here.

Garfield falls right out of his chair as he rubs his eyes and looks out the window to see the red planet. Garfield looks around the surface of Mars and does not see anything on the surface as they cruise along.

Garfield: So where are we going because I don't see anything.

M'gann: The coordinates of where B'arzz wanted to meet us at are up ahead.

Garfield: So, this is Mars?

M'gann: Yeah, this is home sweet home.

Garfield: I thought Martians lived on the surface.

M'gann: No. The surface can be too hot and that's not an environment we can live in.

As they keep flying, Garfield looks out the window as he stares aimlessly at the rock formations in front of him until he is blinded by something bright. Garfield puts a hand in front of his face as he looks around and sees something shiny in front of them. As the bioship came closer more came into view as there is an area filled with them as the bioship turns and lands several yards from the objects.

Garfield: What were those things?

Conner: I guess we're here to find out.

There is a hard knock on the back of the bioship as M'gann uses to see if it is B'arzz that is there to

M'gann(Telepathically): B'arzz is that you?

B'arzz(Telepathically): Yes, I am at the back of your bioship.

M'gann: That's B'arzz outside.

Garfield: Cool. Wait do I need a suit?

Conner: Don't worry, you're covered.

M'gann then opened the back entrance as B'arzz boarded the bioship while Garfield held his breath. When they saw B'arzz, he had token on Martian Manhunter's look just without the cape as smiled at the three.

B'arzz: Thank you for coming as soon as you could.

M'gann: You're welcome.

Conner is listening until he looks at Garfield as his face looks strained as his cheeks are turning red.

Conner: Gar, are you okay?

Garfield shook his head no as Conner used his super-hearing and learned he was holding his breath.

Conner: Gar, you'll be fine. I manipulated my tactile field to go around you so you can breathe.

Garfield then took a breath and calmed down as he gave Conner a thumbs-up.

Garfield: So that's what you meant by covered.

Conner: So B'arzz, what's happened that need us?

B'arzz and Alpha Squad walked off the bioship as they saw other Martians around as they headed in the direction of the shiny objects.

B'arzz: Approximately 16 hours ago, objects fell from the sky and landed not too far from here as it is unknown where they came from.

Garfield: You mean those things in the ground we saw when we came here.

B'arzz: Correct. The council of Mars had this site quarantined and protected so our scientists could see what they are.

B'arzz leads them to a checkpoint where guards let them into the quarantined zone as they see scientist looking at broken pieces of metal

Conner: So, what are they?

B'arzz: The scientists have been able to tell they are containers and that they are not of Martian origin. But when these containers were falling from the sky, our scientists also detected a giant mass passing by Mars at high speeds. They were unable to tell what is what but they knew we would require some outside expertise.

As they pass by more scientists, B'arzz went on as he led them deeper into the center of the quarantined zone

B'arzz: Now, when we first contacted you we had just discovered several of these containers, which fell planet side. This happened so suddenly, we did not know what to do. We had no idea where it is they are from and hoped you could shed some light on the matter. Although, I do slightly remember something about them from my time under the Reach's control.

Coming around a large pile of boulders, the four see the vast landscape of red sand with metal objects sticking out of the ground. Some of the objects had impacted on their sides or crashed into several boulders. But no matter what condition the pods were in, they were all empty with no covering

M'gann(Telepathically): Conner, these…these look like…

Conner(Telepathically): Stasis cells.

M'gann: Was anyone hurt?

B'arzz: Several of our people have been hurt from the crashing pods but none were severely injured.

Conner walked up to one of the pods and saw that the glass on the pods were shattered

Conner: Where are the bodies?

B'arzz: Most have been taken the morgue so they can be sent back to their home worlds. We are still trying to recover bodies from the wreckage.

M'gann: How many pods were there?

B'arzz: We counted at least one hundred pods. I believe half were human and the other were different alien species in Mongul's captivity.

Conner: These are Warworld pods. Tim took a picture of where they were held on it and these look like the exact ones.

Garfield: I thought you and Aqualad said Vandal took the Warworld. And what about that Mongul guy?

B'arzz: We searched all the pods but we were unable to find Mongul. We believe that Savage must have released all cargo he did not see fit to take with. All we do know is that we only have one survivor left, a woman with orange skin, but we have yet to release her.

Conner: Where is she?

B'arzz: Over here. We have yet to move her pod from its place.

B'arzz leads the group to the pod and when they look inside they see the woman that long their age with long auburn-orange hair and is wearing purple clothing with metallic silver gauntlets. From what the three can tell, she was wearing a long sleeve crop top that connected her gauntlets and shorts with a silver band that goes around it. The crop top had a stone in the center above her chest and a stone in the center of the band on her short as they stare back at B'arzz.

Conner: Is she okay?

B'arzz: She seems to be in fine health but we wanted to see what you would do with her.

Conner: We'll take her back to Earth. She where's from and see if she knows anything.

B'arzz: If that is what you wish. But be careful to not damage the pod as you can tell from the entry marks, it may be damaged.

Conner walked over to the pod and slowly lifted it he carried it back to the checkpoint

M'gann: Thank you again B'arzz for calling us.

B'arzz: It was no problem just make sure we return to Earth safely.

M'gann follows Conner and Garfield to the checkpoints where the guards let them exit as they walked back to the bioship. When they were on board the bioship, M'gann was silent as she stood in the back of the bioship as she looked out into the re surface of Mars.

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann, are you okay?

M'gann(Telepathically): Nothing. It's just I didn't think a mission would be the reason for me to come back home.

Conner(Telepathically): Well maybe once we're done with this we can come back and visit your family.

Conner place the pod down in the cargo area as Garfield sits in a seat and M'gann sits in the pilot's seat

Conner: So, you do want to teleport home or do you want to take the long way?

Garfield: Wait, you could've teleported us here?

Conner: Yeah.

Garfield: Then why didn't you teleport us here?!

Conner: The geographical landscape is similar all around. If I'd just teleported us there we could've been anywhere on Mars. But seeing how I know Earth better I can just teleport us back to the Watchtower without problem.

Garfield: Then do it.

Conner: Wait, what's the time?

Garfield: Seven-nineteen PM.

Conner: Second?

Garfield: 55 seconds.

Conner: I'll get us there when its exactly seven-twenty.

Conner had a smirk on his face as he touched the bioship and it teleported leaving a silhouette red cloud of it on Mars.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 5** **TH** **, 19:20 EDT**

The bioship jolted as it was now in the Watchtower's docking area as Alpha Squad stood up

Conner: Quickly, what time is it?

Garfield: Seven-twenty PM on the dot.

Watchtower Computer: **RECOGNIZED: SUPERBOY, B-0-4. MISS MARTIAN, B-0-5. BEAST BOY, B-1-9.**

Conner: Well, at least the other know we're back.

Conner goes into the back of bioship and picks up the pod as M'gann and Garfield walk in front of him as they head for the mission room. In the mission room, the League and Young Justice are standing looking at the files that were brought back from Beta and Gamma Squad's mission. Young Justice stood in front of the founding members of the League as Tim and Jaime began to talk about the file, "Phase 3".

Tim: When we came across this file, we looked inside a found out what The Light's plans were after they made the Reach leave Earth.

Jaime: There was too much too read but Scarab pulled out a few words from the entire file. Darkseid, parademons, father box, suicide jockeys, furies, and another word I can't say.

Then Apokolips is highlighted as everyone including the arriving Alpha Squad looks at it.

Batman: Do you know what it means or if it's in another dialect?

Jaime: Scarab's never heard of it. It doesn't know what it could mean or how to say it.

Conner: Apokolips.

Young Justice and the League turns to look at Conner as he puts down the stasis cell

Conner: And Apokolips is a place. Home to the tyrant god, Darkseid and his furies. His chief scientist Desaad, creates the parademons and suicide jockeys. They use father boxes and Boom Tubes for travel and Darkseid is known for conquering planets.

Tim: How do you know any of this?

Conner: Five years ago, the original team was put in a training exercise that wasn't the highlight of our first year. Anyway, seven days after it I met the people of New Genesis, the Forever People, who came looking for Sphere. They told me all about New Genesis and Apokolips and when I returned I told the League what happened. I wouldn't have expected Batman to forget it or anything in that matter.

Batman: Thank you for refreshing our memory.

Cassie: So how about we take the fight to Darkseid?

Conner: We can't.

Tim: Why's that?

Conner: Because they're not here.

Barbara: What do you mean "they're not here"?

Conner: Apokolips and New Genesis are in another dimension. So, unless you can travel through dimensions we can't stop them.

Kaldur: But Superboy you can travel between dimensions.

Conner: But I wouldn't know where to look. I've never been there so I can't just take us there.

Batman: But your information has been helpful. Now the League and Young Justice will work together to figure out a way to stop this from happening.

The League leaves as Kaldur turns to look at Alpha Squad and looks at the stasis cell

Kaldur: Alpha Squad, what took place on Mars.

Conner: Young Justice, does this look familiar.

Barbara: That's a Warworld stasis cell.

Conner: Yes, it is. Guess Vandal dumped out the things he didn't need and it fell on Mars' surface. But there was a survivor from the fall.

Artemis: Where is said survivor?

Conner turns the cell around and shows the woman inside to Young Justice as they remember what it is like to be inside the glass.

Conner: Now I'm going to be very clear no matter what happens do not attack. We don't know how long she's been in here and the last thing need to do is cause a fight.

Conner moves to the side of the stasis cell, pushes some buttons, and the red cover dissipates as the woman inside falls to the bottom of the cell.

Tim: Wait, how do you know how to work it?

Conner: Sphere. She shows me schematics of things she's seen and I learn how to use it. If I show you the things I've made, most of them wouldn't exist until the distant future.

Barbara: Then where do you keep this stuff?

Conner: You don't need to know that.

Conner bends down to check on her when her eyes snap open and she looks at him. The woman darts out of the pod and pins Conner against the wall as the others take out their weapons and take aim at her. They all notice that the end of her hair seems to be on fire.

Conner: Don't do anything! Put your weapons away!

The other keep their weapon aimed at the hostile floating woman as she keeps her green eyes on Conner. Conner looks at her eyes and sees that her sclera is a lighter shade of green compared to her irises and her pupils are the natural black. She looks scared and angry at the same time as she looks at Conner to try and explain what is happening.

Conner: Now!

Kaldur puts his water bearers back in his pack as the other follow in his actions.

Conner: Thank you. M'gann can you read her?

M'gann's eyes glow green as she stops five seconds later with a frustrated sigh.

M'gann: She's blocking my telepathy. I can't get in her mind.

Conner: Okay, let's try this a different way.

Red mist forms around Conner's hand and he grabs her by the forearm as his eyes turn red. A second later, Conner's eyes stop glowing as the woman shakes her head with a hand on her forehead.

Woman(Alien Language): What did you do to me?

Conner(Alien Language): I learned your language.

The woman looks up at Conner with a surprise look on her face.

Woman(Alien Language): I-I understand you.

Conner(Alien Language): More like I understand you. What language is this?

Woman(Alien Language): Tamaranean.

Conner(Tamaranean): What's your name?

Woman(Tamaranean): My name is Koriand'r.

Conner(Tamaranean): My name is Kon-El, but you may call me Conner.

Koriand'r(Tamaranean): Thank you. What language were you speaking to me?

Conner(Tamaranean): English.

Koriand'r(Tamaranean): May I learn it from you?

Conner(Tamaranean): Sure but I don't know how—

Conner is cut off by Koriand'r and in shock as she kisses him on the lips in front of everyone. Young Justice looks in shock but M'gann looks at Koriand'r and Conner in horror as Koriand'r pulls back a second later.

Koriand'r: Thank you.

Conner: Um, your…welcome.

Koriand'r lands as she faces Young Justice with an apologetic frown.

Koriand'r: I apologies if I have caused any hostilities.

Kaldur: It is fine. We know you did not mean to cause any harm.

Koriand'r: May I ask where I am and who you all are?

Kaldur: You are on the Watchtower, an orbital space station of Earth, and we are Young Justice. My name is Aqualad but may call me Kaldur'ahm. These are Batgirl, Robin, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Static, Lagoon Boy, Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Guardian, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy.

The alarms in the Watchtower blare as everyone looks around in confusion.

Watchtower Computer: **INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! MISSION ROOM!**

The League run into the mission and the first thing they see is Koriand'r as they pull out their weapons and are ready to attack. Starfire eyes glow green along with her hands as Conner steps in front of Koriand'r and now between her and the Justice League.

Conner: Wait, wait! League put your weapons away!

Batman: Superboy, who is she?

Conner: She is what we brought back from our mission.

Conner looks at an angry Koriand'r as she looks ready to attack the League.

Conner: Koriand'r, stand down. They're not here to hurt you.

Koriand'r's eyes and hands stop glowing and the League put their weapons away as they all stand in silence. Batman steps up from the Justice League and looks at Young Justice and Koriand'r.

Batman: Start talking.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 8TH, 17:12 EDT**

A few days later after Conner finishes explaining to the League about his team's mission on Mars and how she is the only survivor of the Warworld's captive that Vandal had shot on to Mars. Conner, Kaldur, and Batman are on the other side of the mission room to talk as they leave Kori with everyone else to talk to.

Bruce: Do you know how long she has been there.

Conner: I'm not and she needs a place to stay.

Batman looks at Koriand'r, who now is talking to the Young Justice team and a few League members, trying to have a better understanding of everyone.

Bruce: She can stay here but I want her to be watched.

Kaldur: Is she not trustworthy?

Batman: It's not that but I want to keep her in a controlled environment.

Kaldur: Batman, if it is not any trouble, we would like to train Koriand'r of Earth customs. Should the time arise, she will need a human alias and a hero name if you will not be keeping her here.

Bruce: I will worry about that. But both of you should talk to her and learn about her.

Batman leaves while Conner and Kaldur walk back over to Young Justice and the few Leaguers who stayed behind to talk to her.

Koriand'r: Let me see if I have your names right. Batgirl is Barbara, Robin is Timothy, Wonder Girl is Cassandra, Blue Beetle is Jaime, Static is Virgil, Lagoon Boy is La'gaan, Tigress is Artemis, Kid Flash is Bartholomew, Bumblebee is Karen, Guardian is Malcolm, Miss Martian is M'gann, Beast Boy is Garfield, Superman is Kal-El, Wonder Woman is Diana, and Black Canary is Dinah?

Robin: You can call me Tim.

Cassie: Cassie.

Bart: Bart.

Mal: Mal.

Garfield: Gar.

Kaldur: Impressive.

Conner: You learned everyone's name in one try?

Koriand'r: Tamaraneans have perfect memory.

Conner: Kal, do you forget things?

Clark: I've never forgotten anything?

Koriand'r: So you both really are Kryptonians?

Conner & Clark: Yeah.

Koriand'r: I heard your planet was destroyed.

Clark: It was, but I escaped as a baby and came here. So now I call Earth my home.

Kaldur: We would like to take you to the training room. Test your powers and abilities to understand your strengths and weaknesses.

Koriand'r: Can you take me?

Kaldur: Follow me.

As Kaldur leads Koriand'r to the training room, Young Justice and the three Leaguers follow behind them. On the walk there, Conner senses anger coming from M'gann as it was directed towards him and Koriand'r.

Conner(Telepathically): What is it?

M'gann(Telepathically): I don't know what you're talking about.

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann, don't play dumb. I've known you long enough. Please tell me what's wrong?

M'gann(Telepathically): Why did she kiss you?

Conner(Telepathically): Linguistic Assimilation.

M'gann(Telepathically): English?

Conner(Telepathically): Like the way I learn languages through physical contact, she learns languages the same way but by kissing. The kiss wasn't supposed to mean anything. She just learned English and quite possibly every other language I know just through kissing me.

M'gann(Telepathically): Oh. Well, that's good.

Conner(Telepathically): So will you calm down?

M'gann(Telepathically): Yeah. I guess I was overreacting.

The group reaches the training room and Koriand'r walks in as Kaldur turns on the lights from the control panel.

Kaldur: Choose who you would like to fight.

Koriand'r: I will fight you Kaldur.

Kaldur and Koriand'r move into fighting position as Conner works the control panel

Conner: Get ready. 3…2…1…go!

* * *

Author's Note:

 **All right guys that is the first chapter of War and I want to see some reviews and likes if you have any. If you have any remarks towards this let me know but all I ask is for nothing explicitly inappropriate. Part 2 to Chapter 1 has already been posted and until next time I will see you around.**


	2. Episode 1: New Member - Part 2

**GOTHAM; BATCAVE**

 **JULY 17** **TH** **, 19:42 EDT**

Sitting at the Bat Computer, Dick, in civilian clothing, watches from a Wayne Tech satellite Wally's disappearance and the breach Conner came out as he pays attention to the energy spikes that surrounds it.

Conner(Memory): …that place…if I leave it open too long, it could destroy this world!

Dick sighs as he keeps typing when Alfred comes down the stairs and walks over to Dick.

Alfred: You know, Master Dick, it would be a good time to take a break for the night.

Dick: No need Alfred, I'm fine.

Alfred sighs as he put his hand on Dick's shoulder and looks at the screen.

Alfred: I know want to find Mister West more than anything, but even you need time to enjoy yourself.

Dick: Alfred, you know I can't.

Alfred: Well either you get off and have a good time or I can always make you.

Dick lets out a frustrated sigh as he gets up from the chair and walks pass Alfred.

Dick: I hate it when you say that.

Alfred: I know Master Dick, but it seems to be the only that works on you and Master Bruce. Now go home and get some rest and then have some fun tomorrow. If I find anything on Mister West I promise you will be the first to know.

Dick walks over to the Zeta Tube and laughs softly to himself.

Dick: I will Alfred and thank you.

Dick enters the Zeta Tube and came out in a telephone booth in Blüdhaven. He walks home and when he enters it he sits on his couch, close his eyes, and sighs as he tilts his head up at the ceiling.

Zatanna: You ok.

Dick: Yeah…just tired. Guess I finally decided it was time to come home.

Zatanna, in a nightgown, sits down next to Dick and lays her head on his shoulder as Dick took in a deep breath.

Zatanna: You decided or did Alfred decide?

Dick chuckles as he looks at her and kisses her on her cheel.

Dick: Alfred.

She knows what Dick has been doing since taking a leave of absence and knows that his obsession with bringing Wally back has worn him out completely. She puts her fingers under his chin and gently has him face her as she holds both of his cheeks with a serious look in her eyes.

Zatanna: Dick, I know Wally's your best friend. But I don't think he wants you to work yourself like this.

Dick: I know. I just wish I could bring him back home but I don't know how to.

Zatanna: I've always had my faith in you. And so does Wally. So I know whether it's sooner or later, you'll find a way.

Zatanna stands up and walks into the kitchen as Dick watches her leave. Dick stands up and follows her into the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

Dick: Well I do at least have one wish of mine.

Zatanna: Really? And what's that?

Dick wraps his arms around her from behind as he puts his head on her shoulder.

Dick: You.

Zatanna turns around in his arms and smiles at him as she pecks him on the lips as he kisses her back.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 18** **TH** **, 20:16 EDT**

In the training room of the Watchtower, Koriand'r and Conner are currently fighting each other as the timer came down to the final 10 seconds. Koriand'r throws a punch at Conner but he side-steps it and tries to leg sweep her but she flips backwards and avoids it. Conner jumps up and tries to bring his fist down on her but Koriand'r blocks it with her forearms and pushes him back. Koriand'r tries to follow up with a roundhouse kick but Conner grabs her by her ankle and pushes her back.

Kaldur: 3…2…1!

There was a ping to alert that the match was over while Conner and Koriand'r smile at each other as they walk off the training floor.

Conner: Good sparring today, Kori.

Kori: Thank you, Conner. You, Kaldur, and Black Canary are an amazing sparring partners.

Kaldur: I am still surprise that you have beaten every member of Young Justice and Superman.

Kori: I would have to say that of Young Justice Tim and Barbara were a little challenging but I was still victorious.

New Genisphere rolls up to the three and they all pat her as she beeps at Conner.

Kori: What did Sphere say?

Conner: Follow me.

Conner leads the two into the mission room where the other Young Justice members and the League are waiting. Kori and Kaldur walk over and stands with Young Justice while Conner stands with New Genisphere in front of both parties.

Conner: Alright everyone, there's a group of people that you need to meet that can shed some light on the situation. Batman, did you shut down the Watchtower's alarm for inside the station?

Bruce: Yes.

Conner: Thank you. Now Sphere open the Boom Tube so they come through.

New Genisphere beeps as she opens a Boom Tube and a few seconds later, Vykin, Dreamer, Moonrider, Serifan, and Bear come out as the Boom Tube closes behind them.

Conner: Young Justice, Justice League, these are the Forever People. This is Dreamer, Serifan, Moonrider, Bear, and their leader, Vykin. Forever People, this is Young Justice and the Justice League, heroes and defenders of Earth.

Serifan: Howdy.

Vykin: When New Genisphere told us you required our assistance we came as soon as we could.

Batman and Kaldur walked up form both of their respective teams and shook Vykin's hand in welcome.

Bruce: Superboy has told us much about you and your people.

Vykin: As he has told us much about you all. So what seems to be the problem that requires our knowledge.

Kaldur: Superboy tells us you know much about Darkseid for we believe he plans on invading our planet.

Vykin: Yes. We very well do. Dreamer, if you would please?

Dreamer's eyes glowed violet as she manifested a large smoke screen that showed two planets in orbit of each other.

Dreamer: The new gods come from two worlds at war. Those of us from New Genesis are gods of life, freedom, and the source. Our enemies from Apokolips are gods of anti-life, slavery, and degradation. Darkseid is the tyrant dictator of Apokolips along with his chief scientist and torturer, Desaad and Female Furies, the generals of his parademon and suicide jockey army.

Dreamer makes an image of seven women dressed in clothes of different dark colors. In front of six of them was an old woman in dark green, gold, and metallic gray. As Young Justice and the League looks at the furies, Conner saw a blonde fury and looked at her as if she is familiar.

Serifan: These girls are a bunch of feisty critters.

Bear: Darkseid chooses the strongest female new gods of Apokolips to be his furies.

Conner: Dreamer, can you show the blonde fury closer?

Dreamer makes a smoke manifestation of the blonde fury as her eyes were glowing red. The blonde fury's hair went halfway down her back as her outfit was black and gun metal gray with Superman's S-shield in the same black and gray.

Conner: Kal, I've seen her before.

Clark: Where?

Conner: In the archives in the Fortress.

Batman: We are heading off topic. Vykin, is there a way to stop Darkseid and his army.

Vykin: Darkseid takes down the planet's strongest defender and offers the others a chance to fight against him. If the defenders win Darkseid leaves their planet alone, but if they lose Darkseid kills them and enslaves the world. Darkseid destroys any world he cannot conquer for himself.

Conner: That means a lot of planning ahead.

Kaldur: One last question. What is a Father Box?

Vykin: A Father Box is the Apokoliptan version of our Mother Box. It has its own Boom Tube capabilities and take its user anywhere and to Apokolips itself.

Virgil: Wait a minute, I've seen one before.

Conner: Where Static?

Virgil: Luthor gave me and the other runaways a Father Box when we saved the others from the Warworld.

Vykin: If that is all, we will be on our way back to New Genesis.

Conner: Again Vykin, thank you for coming.

Vykin: You are most welcome Superboy but please be careful with Darkseid. He is not one to easily beaten, nor our any of his furies.

The Forever People left through a Boom Tube while the League and Young Justice is left standing going over the new information they have received.

Conner(Telepathically): I'm series Kal, that girl looks very familiar.

Clark(Telepathically): I'll need to look for her face at the Fortress.

Kaldur: So with the information we learned from the Forever People what do we do now?

Then an alarm went off as Batman brought up a holo-computer and sales it is a Wayne-Tech alert. He brought up a security feed and sees it is Blockbuster and the Terror Twins braking in to one of the vaults.

Batman: The League will figure this while you take a team down to Wayne-Tech and see what they're after.

Conner: I'll take a team. This is a muscle group so Cassie you're with me and Kori you're with me. It's time you've had your first field mission with us. Are you up for it?

Kori: I have been waiting for a chance if Batman will let me go.

Batman: Take her but be careful of any civilians still in the building.

Conner: We will. Alright, grab on.

Cassie and Kori grabbed onto Conner's shoulder and in an instance, they left the Watchtower without a trace.

 **NEW YORK; BLÜDHAVEN**

 **JULY 18** **TH** **, 20:18 EDT**

After a long day with each other, Dick and Zatanna are laying down in bed with Zatanna's head on Dick shoulder.

Dick: So what's happen since my leave of absence…wow…two weeks ago.

Zatanna: Well, Young Justice has a new member. Her name is Koriand'r and she's crazy strong.

Dick: Really?

Zatanna: Yeah. She can make these green energy orbs in her hands and lasers from her eyes. She sort of like a Kryptonian but she gets her powers from U.V. radiation.

Dick: What's her personality like?

Zatanna: She's emotional but she says her people use their emotions to make their power stronger.

Dick: She sounds very amazing. Have you talked to her?

Zatanna: Yeah, she's really nice and everyone likes her.

Dick: Does anyone train her or does she spar with everyone?

Zatanna: She's sparred with Young Justice, Superman, and Black Canary. But she hasn't beaten Conner, Kaldur, or Dinah.

Dick: Well I'll meet her eventually but now I want to sleep.

Zatanna: How are you tired when it's only eight-twenty.

Dick: Well unlike you, our day out and my past few days without sleep really did a number on me.

Zatanna: Well get so sleep Boy Wonder. You've truly earned it.

Zatanna and Dick kissed as he turned off the light on his nightstand and both turned in for the night.

 **METROPOLIS; WAYNE TECHNOLOGIES**

 **JULY 18** **TH** **, 20:21 EDT**

Conner, Cassie, and Kori are now fighting Blockbuster and the Terror Twins after evacuating the building of civilians. While Kori and Conner are handling Blockbuster and Tuppence, Cassie is handling Tommy as he just swung at her but she flipped him and tied him with her lasso.

Cassie: Wonder Girl to Superboy. Tommy Terror is tied up and ready to hand over to the authorities.

Conner then teleported in with Kori and him holding Blockbuster and Tuppence over their shoulder.

Conner: Alright, let's go. Kori, good job on your first field mission.

Conner and Kori walked over to Cassie while a smirk crawled onto Tommy's face as he looked at Cassie.

Cassie: You're not going anywhere except a prison cell Terror.

Tommy pulls Cassie with his upper body as she lets go of her lasso and he escapes from it. Kori and Conner put down their villains and Conner puts a tactile force field over them so they could not escape. Kori takes off and flies at Tommy ready to punch him with Conner right behind her. Tommy grabs Kori by her wrist and throws her into Conner and they both fall to the ground. Tommy punches down at the ground to hit the two but Conner grabs Kori by her wrist and teleports ten feet away.

Conner(Telepathically): We need to take him off his feet and restrain him. Kori I need you to distract while get behind him. Then Wonder Girl will—

Cassie(Telepathically): Don't worry, I've got this guys. Just leave this one to Wonder Girl.

Conner(Telepathically): No, Cassie wait!

Cassie ignores Conner and flies behind Tommy, taking out her lasso and throwing it at him. Tommy catches her lasso and pulls Cassie in for a punch before she could react. As Tommy pulls back his fist there is a loud boom and half a second later Kori and Cassie looks as Conner is standing over an unconscious Tommy. Conner puts a tactile force field around Tommy as he picks up Tuppence and Blockbuster.

Conner: Let's go.

Kori and Cassie watch Conner in worry while he spoke calmly his face shows that he was angry.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 18** **TH** **, 20:25 EDT**

The new members of a Young Justice are lined up in front of Black Canary and Kaldur in the training room. La'gaan, Karen, Bart, Jaime, Mal, Garfield, Tim, and Barbara stood in front of the two while they wait for Cassie to return from her mission with Conner and Kori. A second later, Conner, Cassie, and Kori appear in the training room of the Watchtower. The first thing everyone notice is Conner's facial expressions as he and Kori walk over to Kaldur and Dinah while Cassie walks over to the other members.

Dinah: Well now that everyone's here we can begin with today's training session. So today I will be taking on all of you one at time and then together. Does anyone—

Conner: Canary let me I lead today's session. You can comment on their actions after the final fight against all of them.

Dinah: Are you sure you want to?

Conner: Definitely.

Dinah takes a step back and left Conner in the center of the training circle.

Conner: Batgirl, Robin, and Beast Boy are exempt from solo but will be in the last exercise. You get two chances so you should make them count. And to make it easier for all of you, Kaldur can you put the kryptonite cuffs, the lead blindfold, and the noise canceling speakers on me?

Kaldur: Are you certain?

Conner: Yeah. So who's going first?

As Kaldur walks away to grab the equipment, La'gaan walks over to Tim and Bart while they wait for Kaldur's return.

La'gaan(Whisper): Who put chum in charge of training?

Tim(Whisper): La'gaan, I don't think you—

La'gaan(Whisper): Or what? What is he going t—

Conner: Thank you, Lagoon Boy for volunteering. Center of the circle.

La'gaan: I'm trained by King Orin and Kaldur so I really don't need this.

Kaldur came back in the room with all the things Conner ask for.

Conner: Kaldur is it alright for La'gaan to join this exercise?

Kaldur: He is a part of the new members so he is not exempt.

Conner: Good. Center of the circle now.

La'gaan enters the circle as Kaldur just finish putting on all the equipment except the speakers.

Conner: Kaldur's doing the countdown. Alright, Kaldur, put the speakers on me.

Kaldur put the speakers on Conner's head and everything become silent for him. Everyone looked at Conner while Kaldur walks off circle and stands with Dinah and Kori.

La'gaan: This is too easy. I've been waiting for this along time.

Garfield(Whisper): I bet Conner gonna beat La'gaan without hitting him.

Jaime(Whisper): I bet he's going to beat La'gaan in one punch.

Scarab(Whisper): _I will have to agree with the Beast Boy. Though the Superboy lacks his commonly used senses, he still has a power that acts as a remarkable substitute for them._

La'gaan smirks and runs at Conner while he stands perfectly still. La'gaan pulls back his fist, puts all his strength into it, and swings it at Conner. Now an inch from his face, Conner side steps it and La'gaan flips over onto his back with a small holo-screen saying fail. Conner faces back towards the group or he thinks so and remains stoic. Kaldur removes the speakers so Conner can hear the others.

Garfield: Told you.

Conner: So…who's next?

 **NEW YORK; BLÜDHAVEN**

 **JULY 18** **TH** **, 21:20 EDT**

Zatanna wakes and feels that Dick is not in bed since she feels the cold air on her arm. She gets up from bed and puts on her robe as she walks into the living room and sees Dick on his computer. Zatanna walks over to him quietly as she sees in his eyes that he is still tired. She sits down next to him as Dick keeps falling in and out of sleep on the couch. Zatanna looks at his computer and sees tons of readings coming from Conner after his return from where the place he says Wally is. She sighs and combs through his hair softly as she smiles lightly.

Zatanna: No matter what you're always at work.

Zatanna saves his files and shut down his computer and stands up from next to Dick.

Zatanna: Etativel.

Dick levitated in the air and follows Zatanna back to the room. Zatanna lays down on the bed and looks at Dick who is still levitating.

Zatanna: Yal kciD nwod ni deb.

Dick floats down onto the bed and Zatanna puts the blanket on top of him as she lays her head back down on his chest and goes back to sleep.

* * *

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 18** **TH** **, 21:25 EDT**

Tim falls on his back as a holo-screen shows fail along with the other eight left in Conner's wake. Kaldur walks over to Conner and takes off the speakers while the eight young heroes pull themselves off the floor slowly. Within the entire hour of their training, M'gann, Artemis, Raquel, and even Bruce came and watch Conner dismantle everyone without fighting.

Conner: So what did we see from this exercise?

Conner rips the kryptonite cuffs in half with ease just when Kaldur was about to take them off.

Garfield: That even with kryptonite nothing can stop you.

Jaime: Why put it on if you knew it wouldn't work?

Conner: To see if you'd gain false confidence and you did. What else did you notice about the fighting individually and together?

Barbara: You beat all of us just dodging. You never attacked us.

Conner: You're right. It's called "Art of the Silent Fist". I know either Batman or Black Canary's heard of it. It's a pacifism martial art technique. I gave you the perception that you're fighting me but really you fought yourselves and I didn't have to do anything.

Cassie: English, please.

Conner: I didn't beat you, you beat each other and finally yourselves. Like how some of you hurt each other unintentionally from my dodging. Like how Gar and Jaime and how Bart and Mal hit each other. Alright, Canary give me a rundown of the individual part.

Dinah: Alright, let's start with La'gaan. You're too overconfident in your ability and need to take things seriously. Cassie, you rely more on your than you do in strategy. Jaime, when you fight it seems like you're still torn between what your scarab says and what you want to do. Garfield, you're playful in dangerous situations and that lead to you getting hurt. Bart, you're too talkative which can prove to be a distraction in combat. Mal, you're fighting style is too straight forward and sometimes you should try something new. Karen, you need to interchange between shrinking and full size when fighting. And I'm done, now it's your turn Conner.

Conner: When it came down to working together, you have no sense of direction. Batgirl and Robin tried to devise a plan and yet none of you listened. When the original Young Justice started we weren't perfect either but we chose who to lead and there's gonna be a day when both me and Kaldur won't be here to guide you. So as members of Young Justice, you need to choose a leader when we aren't here.

Conner walks off the training circle and leaves them to themselves. In the observation garden a few minutes after the exercise, Conner is sitting on the grass looking down at Earth. As he keeps his gaze on the beautiful blue planet below, he listens as multiple footsteps heading his way. From what he hears there are five heartbeats as he looks over his shoulder and sees it is M'gann, Artemis, Raquel, Kaldur, and Kori walking towards him. Conner looks back at Earth while the others sit next to him. M'gann puts her head on his shoulder as they look at Earth with Conner.

Conner: To think five years ago we made Young Justice and where are we now? Raquel and Zatanna joined the League, Artemis came out of retirement, and me, M'gann, Kaldur, and Dick are still in Young Justice.

Kaldur: Though we are all not on the same team officially, we always will be one in heart.

Conner: But one thing will always hold true.

M'gann: What?

Conner: That no matter where life takes us, we'll always come back together.

Artemis: Really? And why is that?

Conner: Because we'll always be a team.

Kaldur: Words of wisdom my friend.

Kori: You all hold a strong bond. One that I am not sure I can make the same way you five have.

Conner: But you already are.

Kori: How?

Kaldur: Because you are apart of this team. Because you are apart of our family.

Kori: But we are not related by blood or any other form.

The others chuckle at Kori, seeing she does not understand what he means.

Conner: You misunderstand Kori, maybe this should help you understand. You are not family because we share the same blood, we are family because you earn it. Now do you understand?

Kori: Yes, now I have a better understanding.

Raquel: You know something, Kori. Since you've been here you never really been on Earth. You never experience how we live and what we do.

M'gann: How about we have a girl's day out tomorrow? That way we can show her around, take her to places and see people.

There is a loud hum that all five here as Conner pulls a metal bracelet and clamps around his wrist as a hologram of the news is on.

Cat(Hologram): This is Cat Grant reporting live from the Wayne-Tech building in Metropolis. Just an hour ago, this building was under attack by the Terror Twins and Blockbuster to gain access to the vaults. But their attack was brought to a halt by Superboy, Wonder Woman's protégé, Wonder Girl, and a new female hero who employees says was hair on fire and shined like a star. Not much is known about this new hero but the employees would like to thank you.

Godfrey(Hologram): Well look at that, a new alien in the League. Don't you find it odd that only two weeks ago the Justice League was exiling the Reach off our planet but are now allowing another to live here? What other secrets are they keeping from us humans? Who is this new alien they've brought to our planet? These are suppose to be our planet's protectors and yet they'll let any aliens in with open arms like it's a space st—

Conner turns off the bracelet and in turn the hologram. Kori looks away with a hurt expression on her face while the others stare at where at where the hologram use to be.

Conner: No matter who's life we save we can always count on you Godfrey to ridicule us.

Artemis: The day he stops talking is the day the world ends. And I bet he'd even blame that on us.

Kaldur looks over at Kori and notices she is still staring at Earth with a sad face. Kaldur puts a hand on her shoulder and Kori looks into his compassionate eyes with astonishment.

Kaldur: Do not listen to Godfrey for he does not know you the way we do.

Conner: He's right. One thing Godfrey can't do is change the minds of those employees you saved tonight. And speaking of which, you need a name for the people to know you by.

Raquel: Like what?

Conner chuckles a little as the others look at him a little confused at what could make him laugh.

Kaldur: What is it?

Conner: I was thinking of what Garfield would say. He would probably think of something like "Starfire". What do you think Kori? Do you want the people of Earth to know you as Starfire?

Kori: I really like the name Conner. Yes, Starfire will be the name people recognize me as.

M'gann: Conner what is that thing?

Conner: It's some prototype I've been making to replace the comm-links. I even made myself a phone.

Conner pulls out his phone while the others stare at him in confusion. From what they are looking at, Conner's phone is rectangular glass with a holographic screen.

Artemis: Sure that's a phone because it looks like glass.

Kaldur: I agree with Artemis. I do not believe that is what modern cellular devices look like.

Conner: That's because I used the New Genisphere technology from Sphere and applied it to a phone and this is the end result. I made extras in case anyone wanted one. They're solar rechargeable and is so advance that a phone like this won't exist for another twenty to twenty-five years.

Raquel: What do mean other prototypes?

Conner: Don't tell Batman because this is a secret. I copied some of his files and build some stuff off of them. Through one of them I built a communications network that will connect through telepathy. It's going to be revolutionary for the entire—

M'gann: Wait, let me get this straight. You stole files from Batman. He's the same guy who sees and knows everything that's happening?

Conner: If he knows then he knows I modified it from his original design. And I saved him the time of making it.

Artemis: I don't think you get it what she's saying. You stole from Batman, the world's greatest detective! Are you insane?!

Conner: No and that doesn't mean to go around and telling Young Justice or the League.

Wolf and New Genisphere walks over to the group looking for Conner. Wolf lays down next to Kori as she pets him while New Genisphere rolls behind Conner and M'gann.

Kori: I would like a bongorf of my own like Wolf is yours Conner.

Conner: Wolf isn't my student, he's a part of the family too.

New Genisphere looks and beeps at Conner so he pats her.

Conner: Yeah, you're family too.

M'gann: Conner you still haven't taught us how to speak to her.

Conner: Oh…right.

Everyone except Conner put a hand on their forehead and in a second it is gone.

Artemis: What was that?

Conner: I implanted a language in all your brains.

Artemis: Why?

Conner: Sphere, what time is it?

Artemis: What's the point if we can't underst—

Sphere: It is currently 21:45 Eastern Daylight Time. Do you need anything else Conner?

Conner: Thank you girl, that's all I needed.

Kaldur: You implanted the language of the New Gods in our minds so we could understand New Genisphere.

Conner: Yes. Now you won't always have to ask what she says.

M'gann: Why didn't you do it along time ago?

Conner: I forgot.

Artemis: For six years?

Conner: Yes, I intentionally forgot to do this for six years.

Artemis: You know—

M'gann: Ok, I think we should all go home and get ready for tomorrow so we can show Kori what it's like to live on Earth.

Artemis: Fine.

Conner and M'gann stands up hand in hand but Conner let's go and M'gann stares at him in confusion.

Conner: I'm not staying tonight I'm going to the Fortress.

M'gann: You want me to come?

Conner: No, because you're going out with the girls tomorrow.

M'gann: I can stay for a few hours.

Conner: Ok, but you should tell Garfield first before we leave.

M'gann: Ok, just wait until I come back.

M'gann kisses Conner on the cheek and leaves to find Garfield. She goes to his room first and knocks in the door.

Garfield: Come on.

M'gann walks in and sees Garfield watching "Hello, Megan!" on his TV.

M'gann: Gar, I'm going to the Fortress with Conner.

Garfield: Ok. Let me know if you guys go on a second date.

M'gann: What do you mean "second date"?

Garfield: Wait, have you and Conner gone on a date since you've been together.

M'gann: No, why?

Garfield: M'gann, you're not officially together unless go on a date.

M'gann: Garfield, a long time ago me and Conner were together before we went on our first date.

Garfield: That means you officially started to date after your first one.

M'gann: Hello, Megan! You're right Gar, but what should I do?

Garfield: Ask him if he has any plans tomorrow, go on a date, and most importantly tell me about it.

M'gann smiles as she ruffles his hair with her hand and walks out to leave Garfield to his business. At the exact same time Conner is waiting for M'gann to return in the mission room when Kaldur walks up to him.

Kaldur: Where are you going, my friend?

Conner: The Fortress, I need to check on Superman's progress on with the Kara investigation. M'gann's coming with me for a few hours. Do you have any plans?

Kaldur: Unfortunately, I have no plans for tonight.

Conner: Kaldur I'm teeing you this as a friend. You really need to start dating. You've been single for as long as I can remember.

Kaldur: It seems that I could try and start dating. But who could I ask, everyone is in a relationship and is leaving me with no other options.

Conner: What about Kori?

Kaldur: Kori is still relatively new to Earth and I am not sure if she would want a relationship so early into her new life.

Conner: All that matters is that you ask and if she accepts. If she accepts then me and M'gann can find a place for your date. I have faith that you will find love Kaldur, but all it comes down to is one question. Do you have the same faith I have in you?

Kaldur walks away at the exact same time M'gann enters the mission room with a smile on her face.

Conner: Ready?

M'gann: Yeah. Conner, can we go to the movies or go out for dinner tomorrow?

Conner: Sure. Any reason why?

M'gann: No, none at all! Just thought we could do something or go on a date—unless you don't want to call it that since already dating but if you—

Conner: First, breathe. Second, you can call it a date if you want to.

Conner listens to M'gann's heartbeat and notices that it is beating fast from excitement. Conner stops listening for a second as Artemis walks over to them and types on the Zeta Computer.

Conner: Going home?

Artemis: Yeah, I need sleep. See you tomorrow M'gann.

M'gann: Bye, Artemis.

Artemis walks into the tunnel and disappears into light. Conner grabs M'gann's and squeezes it softly as she turns her attention to him.

Conner: We'll get him back. Me and Dick are working on a way on getting Wally out.

M'gann: I know it's just Artemis hasn't been the same since—

Conner: Well just think about it, when he comes back Artemis us going to kill him.

M'gann giggles knowing all to well that Artemis will kill Wally when he comes back. M'gann and Conner kiss as Conner teleports them out the Watchtower in red mist.

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **JULY 18** **TH** **, 22:00 EDT**

Artemis walks into her mother's apartment as Brucely runs up to her and wags his tail. Artemis smiles as he rubs the top of his head and walks onto the living room.

Artemis: Mom, I'm home.

Paula rolls into the living room as Artemis with a sleeping Lian in her lap. Artemis bends down and hugs her mother making sure not to wake the sleeping baby.

Paula: How was your day?

Artemis: Still fighting the bad guys. How was Brucely?

Paula: Good, he makes it nice to have company when it's me and Lian.

Artemis: So, where's Jade?

Paula: She and Roy went out tonight for dinner. Try and fix their relationship for Lian.

Lian began to whine in her sleep as Paula rocks her in arms.

Artemis: Let me hold her mom.

Paula hands Lian to Artemis as she cradles and rocks her. As Artemis keeps rocking, Lian stops whining snuggles closer to Artemis.

Paula: You and Wally would make great parents one day?

Artemis: Yeah, I know.

Artemis gives Lian back to Paula as she walks into her room and lays down on her bed. She looks at dresser top and grabs a picture of her and Wally. In this picture, Wally and Artemis are kissing with Brucely sitting in front of them. Artemis pulls the picture to her chest as she let out small sniffles.

* * *

 **FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE**

 **JULY 18** **TH** **, 21:57 UTC**

 **THREE MINUTES EARLIER**

Conner and M'gann teleports into the main room of the Fortress where Clark is using the main crystal speaking to Jor-El.

Jor-El: Are you certain that it was her?

Clark: Kon-El pointed it out when he saw her.

Jor-El: Oh, hello Kon-El and to you as well M'gann.

M'gann: Hi Jor-El, any progress on Match?

Jor-El: Helping Match with his DNA is still a work in progress. Luckily, you and your uncle's telepathy has made Match less hostile and saner for the past few years.

Conner: Is he sleep?

Jor-El: Yes. He went back in his pod exactly 30 minutes before you arrived. And it is good you arrived at this moment.

Conner: Arrived for what?

Jor-El: Kal-El has told me you may have saw someone that are in the archives.

Conner: Yeah. Jor-El can you bring up any pictures you have of Kara?

Jor-El: Why of Kara?

Conner: This girl has blonde hair and blue eyes like me and Kal's.

Jor-El: I only have pictures of when she was young on Krypton.

Conner looks at the picture of a younger Kara and remembers the girl he saw from Dreamer. The younger girl's hair was above her shoulders while he remembers the older ones is longer. Though while they are different he still knows the older girl is Kara.

Conner: Yeah, that's Kara alright.

Conner puts his hand on a crystal and projects an image of older Kara from his mind for everyone to see.

Conner: Jor-El, does the system have the technology to simulate aging?

Jor-El: Yes.

Conner: How old is Kara in your image?

Jor-El: She is 8-years-old. Why do you ask?

Conner: I need you to simulate her aging to present day time

Clark: But she would look as old as me.

Jor-El: Not necessarily. All Kryptonian ships had a hyper-sleep mode. It sends it's passengers into suspended animation until it reaches a planet of life or it's intended destination.

Conner: M'gann, how old would you say she looks?

M'gann: Maybe 16…17-years-old.

Conner: Age her another 8 to 9 years. Show us the results when it's finished.

Kara's image began to age until it looks exactly like the older teenager from Conner's memory.

Jor-El: It is impossible but you are right Kon-El. This young woman from memory is your cousin Kara.

Conner: Which still begs the question. What's happened to our cousin Kal?

Clark: I don't know Kon-El but when we find her we'll bring her home.

Conner walks over to M'gann and sits on a crystal next to her. M'gann grooms through Conner's hair and sits next to him.

M'gann: You ok?

Conner: Define ok? My cousin, who me and Kal thought is dead, turns out to be alive and working with a god from another dimension.

M'gann: Conner—

Conner: Let's just go. After all, you gonna take Kori shopping tomorrow.

Conner stands up and grab M'gann's hand as he teleports them back to the Watchtower.

* * *

 **METROPOLIS; LEXCORP**

 **JULY 18** **TH** **, 23:00 EDT**

Lex is looking at his computer screen with Desaad on the monitor.

Desaad: All plans our being made for war on Earth.

Luthor: You still have to deal with the Kryptonians.

Desaad: Well we have one of our own to deal with them.

Luthor: What about your latest experiment?

Desaad: Still a work in progress but if our warrior fails it will finish her job.

Unknown: And when they are gone there will be no one strong enough to protect the Earth from me.

Luthor: Ad what of our deal?

Unknown: The Light will lead the Earth when we conquer per our agreement.

Luthor: What of the Justice League?

The figure walks out of the shadows of the monitor and reveals himself to be Darkseid.

Darkseid: They will face the Omega Effect and be ridden if their world. And all will bow before the will and glory of Darkseid.


	3. Episode 2: Kidnap - Part 1

Author's Note:

 **Make sure to read the author's note at the end in order to know why it has taken me time to add these chapters to my book. And also I will have the telepathic conversations in italics till further notice.**

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 19TH, 09:37 EDT**

M'gann, Raquel, and Kori are sitting at a table in the Watchtower cafeteria eating breakfast that M'gann made when Kori looks up and sees Kaldur talking to Conner. M'gann looks at Kori and looks over her shoulder to see her staring at Kaldur with a slight smile on her face.

M'gann: You like Kaldur don't you Kori?

Kori: I would not say that but Kaldur is very much the gentleman, he is very noble, and loyal to his friends.

Raquel: Then as him out on a date.

Kori: What is a date?

M'gann: It's when two people go out of and have fun. People do it to go out with their friends or for something romantic.

Kori: And you believe I should ask Kaldur out on this date?

Raquel: Yeah, girl. Come to think of it I don't think Kaldur's really dated anyone.

Kori: Kaldur has never been in a relationship?

M'gann: No, he's never had a girlfriend before. Even more the reason why you should ask him.

Kori: I am not sure if I should. What if declines my offer for a date?

Raquel: It wouldn't hurt to ask?

Kori stands up with a worried expression on her face as she heads in Kaldur's direction as M'gann and Raquel watch her with small giggles.

Raquel: Do you she'll do it?

M'gann: If not I think Kaldur will.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Kaldur and Conner are talking while is looking over Conner's shoulder at Kori who is talking to M'gann and Raquel when he sees her heading in his direction.

Kaldur: She is heading this way.

Conner: Good. Ask her out tonight.

Kaldur: I am not sure if I can, my friend.

Conner: Come on Kaldur. Where's my friend who isn't afraid to do anything.

Kaldur: Well your friend has never been in a relationship before.

Conner: Well that's the point of asking Kaldur. Asking is a way of showing that you're not afraid to try something new. Now go talk to her.

Kaldur steps past Conner as Conner pats his shoulder for good luck as Conner walks away and Kori stands in front of Kaldur.

Kaldur & Kori: I was wondering if you—

Kaldur and Kori both laugh at each other at how they were going to say the exact same thing.

Kaldur: Please, Kori, you first.

Kori: Kaldur I am not sure how to ask this but would you like to go on a date with me this evening?

Kaldur: I was about to ask the exact same question. But yes, I will like to go on a date with you this evening.

Kori: Is there anywhere special we can go this evening?

Kaldur: Knowing our friends, I believe they will find a place for us to go.

Kori: Great. Then I will see you later today?

Kaldur: Yes, I will see you later today as well.

Kaldur walks out of the cafeteria and Kori heads back to M'gann and Raquel who were watching her the entire time.

M'gann: So, who asked first?

Kori: We were about to ask at the same time but Kaldur had me speak first so I asked him first.

Raquel: Wait to go girl. Now the hard part comes.

Kori: What is the hard part?

M'gann: Finding what you should wear. Luckily that's why we're going out today. We need go get Artemis and then we can go.

Kori: I do not believe my clothes are appropriate under human standard.

M'gann: Which is why Raquel will let you borrow some of her clothes.

Kori: Really?

Raquel: Sure, it's the least I can do.

Kori: When is Artemis coming?

M'gann: We're going to Artemis once you get dress. So, Raquel, if you don't mind getting Kori some clothes?

Raquel: Come on Kori. Let's see what style suits you.

Raquel and Kori walk off and leaves M'gann at the table as she smiles to herself as she remembers her and Conner talk when they returned to the Watchtower last night.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 18TH, 22:30 EDT**

Conner and M'gann teleport back from the Fortress as they walk to their separate quarters holding hands. When they reach M'gann's quarters first, Conner turns M'gann toward him, grabs her other hand, and squeezes both softly.

Conner: You know we could always watch a movie.

M'gann: Yeah but remember I have a big day with the girls tomorrow?

Conner: I guess you're right.

M'gann: Good night.

M'gann kisses Conner on the cheek and is about to walk into her quarters until she feels Conner still holding onto her hand.

Conner: M'gann, wait. Do you think you can help me with something?

M'gann: What?

Conner: I told Kaldur he should ask Kori out on a date tomorrow and I was wondering if you could get Kori to ask him too.

M'gann: Sure, I can try. Anything else?

Conner: Do you mind if we double date if either he or she accepts? I highly doubt Kaldur can come up with any plans by tomorrow and Kori still too new to Earth.

M'gann: Sure, it's not a problem. But what are we doing tomorrow anyway?

Conner: I wanted to take you to see a movie and then go to a restaurant afterwards. If you're okay with that?

M'gann: It's fine Conner. Now can I go to bed I still have to go shopping with the others tomorrow?

Conner: Okay, good night.

Conner kisses M'gann on her nose and allows her to go into her room as he walks out of her view heading to his quarters.

Kaldur walks out of the cafeteria with a smile on his face as Conner walks by him and they walk to the mission room.

Conner: How did it go?

Kaldur: Surprisingly well.

Conner: I told you that you could do it.

Kaldur: I cannot take credit for something I did not do. It was Kori who asked to go out on a date with her.

Conner: It doesn't really matter. As long as it's happening is what matters.

Kaldur: I still need to make plans for us this evening.

Conner: No need, Kaldur, I already have that covered.

Kaldur: It seems that you have had everything all ready planned out.

Conner: You could say that.

Kaldur: Well thank you, my friend.

Conner: Now let's see what's so important that it requires our attention.

Conner and Kaldur walk into the mission room and see Barbara and Karen standing at a holo-computer. Karen turns around as she sees Conner and Kaldur walking in her and Barbara's direction. Karen taps Barbara and she turns around as Conner and Kaldur are now standing behind them.

Conner: So what requires our immediate attention?

Barbara: It's what Beta Squad found at LexCorp on the 5th after you and Alpha Squad left for Mars.

Kaldur: What is it that you had found while in Luthor's mainframe?

Karen: With the files that we found for the Reach drink we also found this folder in Luthor's mainframe.

Barbara projects the folder "Project Kr: Secret Files" on the holo-screen as Conner and Kaldur look at the folder with shock.

Conner: Why didn't you tell me you found this when I came back?

Karen: We wanted to make sure that it wasn't rigged or fake. But after some analyzing, we can confirm that the data on this folder is real.

Conner: What do you know so far?

Barbara: So far, not that much is known. All we have is one file with a video opened but there are others that's encryptions are too much even for my hacking skills. It seems whoever made this wanted to make sure no one else could get in except them.

Conner: Can you play the first video?

Karen: Are you sure you want to hear it?

Conner: Yes.

Barbara goes into the first sub-file and presses on the video and the first thing they all see is the face of Dr. Desmond.

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **JULY 19TH, 11:00 EDT**

Artemis finishes putting on her white slip on shoes to go with her white tank top, white joggers, and green blazer to complete her outfit. As she sits on her bed, her phones vibrates and when she picks it up she sees that M'gann just sent a text message.

Message

M'gann: We're downstairs.

Artemis: Ok. I'll be down in a minute.

M'gann: Ok.

Message Ends

Artemis walks out of her and to the front door when she sees her mom in the living room watching the local news.

Artemis: Ok, Mom, I'll be back later.

Paula: Alright, have fun and be careful.

Artemis: I will.

Artemis walks downstairs and when she walks out of the apartment complex she sees M'gann, Raquel, and Kori talking next to the curb. When Artemis sees Kori she is amazed by her outfit, a white knee length dress with a rope belt, a matching cardigan, and white slip on shoes.

Artemis: Wow, Kori, you look…

Kori: Do I not look decent in human standards?

Artemis: No, you look amazing. Who clothes are those?

Kori: These are Raquel's clothing. She allowed me to borrow them until can have my own.

M'gann: Well, let's get going.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 19TH, 12:21 EDT**

The founding members of the League are in the meeting room with Conner, Kaldur, Barbara, and Karen as the video from the first sub-file finishes.

Bruce: What else do you know from this folder?

Karen: Nothing much. But this folder has twenty files and a few videos in each. Most of them are locked by an encryption but the few that are unlocked were made by Dr. Desmond.

Clark: Kon-El, what are your thoughts on this?

Conner does not respond for he is too deep in thought after listening to the recording a second time and wondering what Desmond means.

Bruce: Superboy?

Conner is shaken out of his thoughts by Batman's voice and brings his attention back to the League who are in question.

Conner: I'm sorry.

Dinah: Are you okay Conner?

Conner: Yeah, I was just deep in thought. Truthfully I don't know, I really didn't like Desmond even before he turned into Blockbuster. But I do know Desmond kept secrets from the Light while he worked at Cadmus.

Batman: The League will look into these files and find their hidden contents.

Conner: What do you mean "the League will look into these files"? This entire folder is all about me, my physiology, and abilities. This isn't a League situation or a Young Justice situation.

Atom: Superboy—

Conner: I'm not going to be left in the dark or in secret because you feel you have an involvement in my life.

J'onn: Conner, you know it is not how we want any of you to feel. We just want to make—

Conner: Well that's how it feels. I didn't have to let any of you know about this but I chose to because I felt I could trust you

The founding members of the League are shocked because Conner feels they would leave him in the dark about himself. They would not keep a secret from someone that involves or effects them personally.

Batman: Superboy, we will work together to find out what is on this folder. We will not leave you in the dark on this folder and it's contents. I give you my word.

There is a long silence as Batman and Conner stare at each other but ends when Conner sighs deeply.

Conner: You can take the folder. But I want you to tell me when you've unlocked a new video.

Clark: We will, Kon-El.

Conner, Kaldur, Karen, and Barbara leave as the League still thinks of what Superboy said about them keeping them in the dark.

Dinah: Do you believe what Superboy said?

Superman: What do you mean?

Dinah: I mean do you think he's right, we involve ourselves into their personal business?

Diana: We do seem to involve ourselves in their lives when it is not needed of us.

Batman: As mentors and friends, it is fine to feel that you are overstepping your boundaries in their lives. But do not forget that sometimes, one's personal life can put the League and Young Justice's lives at risk.

Dinah: But what about Superboy? He knows little to nothing about himself and this is probably one of the biggest secrets of his life.

Clark: Kon-El's history has been complicated and we know he doesn't like secrets.

J'onn: But what if he did choose not to come to us with this data? What if he decided to keep it a secret from us if he felt we could not be trusted with it?

Batman: Superboy may not be the most open-sharing member of Young Justice but even he knows that some things need to be made aware of.

 **METROPOLIS**

 **JULY 19TH, 14:00 EDT**

In a store M'gann, Artemis, and Raquel are waiting for Kori to come out if the fitting room in a new outfit. For the past hour, they have been having Kori trying on different clothes to see what suits her best.

Kori: I know you have more knowledge of Earth's fashion and I am not doubting it. But are you certain this is appropriate in your people's eyes.

Raquel: We won't unless you come out here and let us see.

Kori walks out of her fitting room in a white crop top with a red and black button up shirt, light blue denim jeans, and the same whit slip on shoes Raquel is letting her wear. M'gann, Artemis, and Raquel look at Kori in amazement at how perfect the she looks in her outfit they picked out for her.

Kori: Do I look horrible?

M'gann: No, you look fine Kori. Actually, better than fine you look amazing.

Kori: Really, you believe I look amazing?

Artemis: Yeah. Would we lie to you?

Kori: No. I apologize, it is just that I have never shopped with anyone on my planet.

Raquel: Why?

Kori: Being a princess on Tamaran meant that clothes were created for me. I never had to leave the palace to find my own clothing.

Artemis: Well some of us would like that luxury.

Kori: But it never gave me the chance to talk to my people. I was never allowed to leave the palace without guards. I never had the chance to experience the life of my people.

M'gann: Well guessing that your people live our lives here on Earth without the royalty part. You're experiencing your people's life with us. Anyway, aside from what you have on, what do you like to wear?

Kori: I do like the dress that I am borrowing from Raquel. And I do like this "crop top" along with this button up shirt and pants. Do your people wear any boots as fashion?

Artemis: Now that's my department. Come on, Kori, let's see what kind of boots fit you.

M'gann's phone begins to ring as she takes it out and sees Conner on the Caller ID. She looks around for Kori and answers it when they are out of sight.

M'gann: Hey.

Conner(Phone): Hey. How's it going with the others?

M'gann: We're helping Kori find what she wants to wear tonight. How's it going with Kaldur?

Conner: Work in progress.

M'gann: Do you think they will figure it out?

Conner: I planned the entire date between them. Come on, I thought you had faith in me?

M'gann: Conner you know I have faith in you.

Conner: Then trust me and believe I have everything taken care of.

M'gann: Okay. So when should we meet you guys?

Conner:It's 2:10 so I would say about another 2 or 3 hours.

M'gann looks up and sees Kori, Artemis, and Raquel talking as they wait for her.

M'gann: Okay, the others are waiting on me so I have to go. We'll see you two tonight.

Conner: Alright, see you tonight.

M'gann hangs up her phone and hurries over to the other girls while Kori is looking at herself in a mirror with low cut boots.

Raquel: Who was that?

M'gann: Gar just checking in on me.

Kori: M'gann, what do you think of these boots?

Kori is wearing a pair of brown low cut boots with the zipper on the side. M'gann looks Kori up and down and the boots match perfectly with the outfit she had on.

M'gann: I like it Kori, it matches nicely with our outfit.

Kori: Thank you.

M'gann: They look amazing Kori. Do you like them or do you want to try something else on?

Kori: I loves these boots but do they have them in brown?

Artemis: We can look.

Raquel: But let's hurry up because you're gonna need to get ready for tonight.

Artemis: What's happening tonight?

M'gann: Kaldur and Kori are going out on a date.

Artemis: Really? Well that's good for you Kori.

Kori: Thank you very much, Artemis. Now let us keep looking.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 19TH, 15:00 EDT**

Kaldur stood in front of the mirror of Conner's room as he hands him an black polo shirt with a dark blue denim jacket.

Kaldur: Conner, I know that you know about human male's fashion more than I do but are you sure you know what you are doing?

Conner: Yes, Kaldur, I know what I'm doing! Now can you put on what I gave you?

Kaldur puts on the polo shirt over his mission vest and puts the denim jacket over the shirt and looks at the mirror.

Kaldur: How do I look?

Conner: Nice.

Kaldur: What about my gills?

Conner: That's why the jacket has a collar to answer your question. You should wear your black sweatpants and you're gonna need shoes.

Kaldur: What is wrong with my sandals?

Conner: Won't match your outfit. Hold on.

Conner goes into to his closet and comes out a second later with black board shoes. He hands them to Kaldur as Kaldur looks at the shoes and looks back at Conner with a confused look.

Conner: Try them on.

Kaldur looks back at the shoes as he sits in Conner's desk chair and puts the shoes on his feet. Kaldur stands up after putting on the shoes and walking around in them for a few seconds before looking at Conner.

Conner: How do they fit?

Kaldur: They fit fine on my feet.

Conner: Good. Well, now since we know what you're wearing can I have my clothes back until later?

Kaldur: Oh, apologies.

Kaldur takes off Conner's jacket, polo shirt, and shoes and hands them back to him as he heads to leave the room.

Conner: Kaldur, wait.

Kaldur: What is it?

Conner: Are you sure you're ready for tonight?

Kaldur: Why do you ask?

Conner: You've never really been a relationship before.

Kaldur: Believe me when I say that I am nervous. But I will not allow that to hold me back from this chance.

Conner: Good choice of words.

Kaldur walks out of Conner's room as Conner puts his clothes away and walks out a minute later. He looks in the conference room and sees no one is there so the walks into the mission room. He sees Barbara on the holo-computer as he walks over to her.

Conner: Batgirl, is there anything happening on the surface?

Barbara: Not currently.

Conner: Alright, well I'm going to Metropolis for a few hours. Contact me if anything happens.

Barbara: Will do.

Conner teleports and stands in front of a door in a nice apartment complex. He knocks on the door and a moment later, Lois Lane opens the door and smiles at him.

Lois: Conner.

Conner: Hey, Lois.

Lois hugs him as she stands back and lets him in to her and Clarks apartment. He looks at the high-rises and Metropolis Park through the window.

Conner: Is Clark here?

Lois: No. Smallville said he's on patrol so right now it's just me.

Conner sits on her couch as he sighs from exhaustion as Lois walks over to him.

Lois: You ok, Conner?

Conner: No.

Lois: What is it?

Conner: I may not be what we think I am.

Lois: What do you mean?

Conner: No.

Lois: Oh, Conner, come on?

Conner: No.

Lois: Not even a little?

Conner: No!

There is a long silence until Conner sighs knowing that Lois will not stop until he tells her what is going on. Lois' persistence is her greatest strength and greatest weakness seeing how she is always almost killed by it.

Conner: Ok, just don't tell anyone.

Lois: I won't. I promise.

Conner: So it turns out that I might be something other than a clone.

Lois: Gonna need to be a little more specific here Conner.

Conner explains everything to Lois about his day. He explains from the folder to how the League will help him proceed with it. Lois just stares at Conner with caring eyes because she knows he has always had a complicated past.

Lois: Are you ok?

Conner: What, with the League helping me? I trust them enough to help me figure this out?

Lois: No, Conner. I mean are you ok?

Conner sighs knowing what she meant but was not trying to answer the question. To tell the truth, Conner did not know how he felt or how he was suppose to feel but was only going through the motions.

Conner: Honestly, I don't know. You know my origins have been…convoluted. But I need to know the truth about what I am.

Lois: Well, hopefully this will help you find out what you truly are.

After a few minutes of silence, Conner stands up from the couch and looks at Lois.

Conner: I should get going, me and Aqualad have a date tonight.

Lois: Aqualad has a date with someone? I didn't know he went on dates.

Conner: Well this is probably his first date so I have to go.

Lois: Wait, who are you going with?

Conner: M'gann.

Lois: You two are back together?

Conner: Yeah, we've fixed our past issues. So this will be our first date back together.

Lois: Well, I'm happy that both of you have each other. Have fun tonight. I'll tell Clark that you stopped by today looking for him.

Conner: I will and thank you.

Lois walks Conner to the door and opens it for him as she hugs him one last time before he left. He teleports back to the Watchtower and keeps thinking the folder as prepares for his date with M'gann tonight.

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **JUNE 19TH, 16:15 EDT**

In a disclosed warehouse in the old part of Washington, a Boom Tube opens as Desaad and Luthor steps out while Ugly and Intergang stands in front of them.

Ugly: Desaad, Luthor, nice to see you two again. So, what's the meaning of our little arrangement today?

Luthor: We need your "organization" to track down these four for a project we are trying.

Luthor hands Whisper a folder with Tye, Ed, Asami, and Virgil's photo and residence in it as Ugly looks back at Luthor.

Ugly: Kidnapping kids isn't our thing.

Luthor: Oh but on the contrary, these are not normal kids. These kids are meta-humans and it is imperative that they are brought to Apokolips.

Ugly: Any rules of engagement for these kids?

Luthor: Subtle and without notice. Should they fight, use sedatives to incap


	4. Episode 2: Kidnap - Part 2

Author's Note:

 **In future reference, Zatanna will use spells so when she speaks an incantation the words are only backwards. Remember telepathic conversations are in italics, phone calls will be underlined, and I am also introducing a character who is not canon to Young Justice but the character's identity is.**

* * *

 **NEBRASKA; DAKOTA CITY**

 **JULY 19** **TH** **, 18:50 CDT**

With the scope vision built into the visor, the mysterious man stares at Virgil from his bedroom window when his metal gauntlet starts blinking a red light. He presses it as Ugly appears on a en at the top right of his hud.

Unknown(Modulator): What do you want, Mannheim. If you didn't already know I'm kind of busy right now.

Ugly: What's taking you so long? You should've had the kid by now.

Unknown(Modulator): I have eyes on the kid but he already called for his team.

Ugly: Then why don't just grab the kid before his friends get there? The last thing we need is the sidekicks' interference.

Unknown(Modulator): But that's the thing, I want the League's sidekicks to come here. Once I deal with them I'll grab the target and bring him to you.

Ugly: Why do you want the heroes there? From your voice it sounds like you have a problem with them.

Unknown(Modulator): The only ones I have a problem with are the Bats and the leaders of the sidekicks. I have an axe to grind that will end in their blood and a bullet between their eyes.

Ugly: Why do you hate them so much? What did they do to you to give you this much hate?

Unknown(Modulator): It doesn't matter. I'm getting your target my way.

Ugly: This isn't what we agreed upon.

Unknown(Modulator): You knew what you were buying when you paid me so no more talk. Don't call me back because if you do the next person to have a hole between their eyes is you.

The man turns off the feed and takes out two large handguns as he puts them together and makes a sniper rifle and aims it at Virgil through his window.

Unknown(Modulator): And now we wait for your back up.

* * *

 **RHODE ISAND; HAPPY HARBOR**

 **JULY 19** **TH** **, 19:00 EDT**

Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, and Kori are walking out of the movie theater as they are laughing after seeing an action movie.

Conner: That was a good movie.

Kaldur: I agree it did have great action and great story to it.

M'gann: And there was a movie before it?

Conner: Yeah. It came out 20-years-ago in the late 90's.

Kori: I wonder if they are any aliens like this in the universe.

M'gann: I would have thought your people had encounter something like them before?

Kori: If they have it is unknown to me.

Conner: Hold on. I know this ice cream place near by that me and M'gann go to when we come here.

Kori looks at Kaldur as they are the same substantial distance away from Conner and M'gann from before.

Kori: Kaldur?

Kaldur: Yes?

Kori: What is "ice cream"?

Kaldur: It is a dairy product that is frozen but is sweet in flavor. I believe you will find it delightful.

Kori smiles and she grabs Kaldur's hand as he looks down at their hands and looks back to give her the same smile. Up ahead, M'gann looks at the pair behind her and Conner and smiles at how well they are doing for their first date.

M'gann: Do you think their date was a success?

There was silence as M'gann turns to Conner and sees that he is staring into space as his eyes are looking down at the sidewalk. M'gann notices something is different about Conner from his silence but knows from his eyes that he is thinking about deeply about something.

M'gann: _Conner?_

Conner: _Huh?_

M'gann: _I didn't mean to just come in your head but you're being distant._

Conner: _Oh, sorry. What did you ask me?_

M'gann: _I was asking if you think their date worked out?_

Conner looks over his shoulder at Kaldur and Kori holding hands as he heard Kori laugh at something Kaldur said. Conner looks at them for a few more seconds before looking back at M'gann with a smirk that gives away the answer.

Conner: _That's a success in my book._

M'gann: _Do you think they'll go on another one?_

Conner: _Yeah._

M'gann: _What do you think they should do next time?_

Conner: _What everyone else does, watch a movie at home._

When they finally reach the ice cream parlor, they are the only ones in line as they watch other sitting around outside and inside eating their ice cream.

Owner: Welcome to Happy Harbor Ice Cream, how may I help you?

Conner: We would like one vanilla and one mint chocolate chip.

Owner: Wait…is that Conner Kent and Megan Morse?

M'gann: Hi, Mr. Parker.

Parker: I haven't seen you two in a few months. And Jackson, it's good to see you again and who is this special lady of yours?

Kori blushes as she looks down at the floor embarrassed from this gentlemen's compliment.

Kaldur: It is nice to see you as well, Mr. Parker. This is Kori Anders, she is new here and I am taking her on her first date.

Parker: Well, young lady, do you know what flavor you'll be having today?

Kori: I will have whatever he haves?

Parker: So, three vanillas and a mint chocolate chip. Anything else?

Conner: No, I think that's it.

The man hands them their ice cream in separate cups as Conner stays behind to pay for them. Outside the parlor, Kaldur finds an open table as the girls follow him and sits down as they wait for Conner.

Kaldur: So, Kori, how do you feel this date has been so far?

Kori: I am very much enjoying myself. Do you feel the same way about this date?

Kaldur: I very much do. I have enjoyed the time I have spent with you Kori.

Conner walks out of the parlor and sits at the table with the others as Kori and Kaldur keep talking.

Kaldur: Kori, may I ask you a question?

Kori: Yes?

Kaldur: Would you leave Earth if you do not have interest in her people?

Kori: It is too early to say now but I do not believe humanity will lose my interest after spending time with the team. After spending time with you.

Kaldur smiles at Kori as she looks away blushing while from across the table M'gann is smiling at their small talk. She looks over at Conner to see if he is seeing the same thing but he was staring into space and had not touch his ice cream.

M'gann: _Conner, are you sure nothing's wrong?_

Conner: _Yes, M'gann, I'm fine?_

M'gann: _Really, because you're being distant and I know when you're not trying to talk about something._

Conner: _Look it's…it's complicated._

M'gann: _Conner, please just talk to me about it._

Conner: _Okay, okay. It was this morning after Kaldur asked Kori on a date when Batgirl called—_

Conner pauses when they both here his phone vibrates as he pulls it out and checks the Caller ID.

Conner: Speaking of who.

Conner answers his phone as he puts it to his ear as M'gann keeps her eyes on him.

Conner: Hello?

Barbara: Where are you?

Conner: In Happy Harbor. Why?

Barbara: Virgil and the other runaways are in danger.

Conner: What?

Barbara: The others are being kidnapped. I sent Blue Beetle and Impulse to check on Asami.

Conner: Okay, what about Robin and Wonder Girl?

Barbara: They're with Virgil at his house waiting for you. Hurry, whoever's after them probably know he's a meta.

Conner: Okay, we're on our way.

Conner hangs up his phone and puts it in his pocket as the others watch him stand up from the table.

Kaldur: Conner, what is the problem?

Conner: We need to get back to the Cave and go to Dakota City.

Conner starts running towards Mount Justice with the others following behind him as they leave their ice creams at the table. When they finally reach the mission room in the Cave, Conner and Kaldur takes off his clothes to reveal their mission suits underneath it. M'gann morphs her attire from to her mission suit as Conner looks for Virgil's address.

Kori: Wait, I do not have my mission suit.

Conner: Which reminds me, Kori hold a starbolt to the jewel on your necklace.

Kori: I do not understand—

Conner: Just do it Kori.

Kori creates a starbolt in her hand and touches the green jewel on her necklace. The jewel shines bright as Kori is envelope by light and when it dissipates she is in her mission suit.

Kori: How is this possi—

Conner: Explanation later! Grab my arms!

Kaldur grabs Conner's left arm while Kori and M'gann grabs his right arm as they teleport into Virgil's house. Virgil, Cassie, and Tim jump back at the sudden arrival of their teammates.

Cassie: Where did you guys come from?

Conner: Happy Harbor. On to more pressing matters, Static are you alright?

Virgil: I'm fine. What about Sam, did you find her?

Conner: No, but Blue and Impulse are going to her house to find her.

Tim: Who in the world could possibly do something like kidnapping two meta-humans?

Conner: It would have to be someone who knows as much about them as we do and how to handle them.

Kaldur: Are you saying it could be someone who has the extensive knowledge to gain access in our systems?

Conner: That or it's someone who is already in the system. But if that's the case then who would want to kidnap these four?

M'gann: We can talk about this later. Right now, we need to worry about Virgil and how we're going to keep him safe.

Conner: Right now, all we can do is keep watch over him until we can catch the person after him.

Kaldur: When we are certain that you are safe we will transport you to the Watchtower. Do not fret, Static, I promise that we will keep you safe.

Jaime(Comm-Link): Aqualad, this is Blue Beetle reporting.

Kaldur: Blue Beetle, have you and Impulse located Asami?

Jaime(Comm-Link): We're with her in her house. We told her what's happening so now we're just waiting for reinforcements.

Kaldur(Comm-Link): Acknowledged. Stay with her until other members can come and bring her to the Watchtower.

Jaime(Comm-Link): Understood. Blue Beetle out.

While all of this is happening, the man hears everything that they had said and scoffs to himself.

Unknown(Modulator): Don't make promises you can't keep Kaldur. Sergeant, move in on the Japanese target and take her to the rendezvous.

Sergeant(Comm-Link): Yes, sir. What about your target?

Unknown(Modulator): Don't worry, I have him and possibly a plus one in my sights.

* * *

 **JAPAN; TOKYO**

 **JULY 20** **TH** **, 09:00 JST**

Using the CCTV cameras on the streets, Jaime is scanning the neighborhood making sure that they are safe now.

Jaime: Blue Beetle to Batgirl, how is it coming with getting more members out here?

Barbara(Comm-Link): The entire team is being stretched thin right now. I have Guardian, Bumblebee, and Beast Boy checking on any leads with Ed and I haven't been able to contact Artemis. And Lagoon Boy is on his own checking for anything that can help us find Tye.

Cassie (Comm-Link): I can go help Lagoon Boy find Tye while you guys stay with Static.

Tim(Comm-Link): Are you sure?

Cassie(Comm-Link): Yeah, remember everyone is stretched thin so no one needs to be alone.

Jaime: Great, good for La'gaan. What about us?

M'gann(Comm-Link): I'll come help you two but I'm gonna need your location.

Jaime: I'll give it to you once you get Japan.

Conner(Comm-Link): Both of you get going, we have a long night ahead of us and I don't think the person behind this isn't quitting anytime soon. This team in Dakota City will be Alpha, El Paso is Beta, Taos is Gamma, and Japan is Zeta. Batgirl, see if you can get into contact with any of the League members.

Back in Virgil's house, Cassie and M'gann are about to leave until they talk to their boyfriends first.

Cassie: Will you be okay without me here?

Tim: Yeah, but just be careful while you're out there? The last thing I need is Diana trying to kill me if you get hurt.

Cassie: I promise, but no heroics for while I'm gone. I want a boyfriend to come back once this is over.

On the other side of the room, Conner and M'gann are holding each other's hands as they stare at one another.

M'gann: _I'll come back once we take Asami to the Watchtower._

Conner: _Okay, but be careful and be on guard while you're out there._

M'gann giggles and Conner looks at her confused as she leans onto his chest

M'gann: _I'm supposed to be the one who tells you to be careful._

Conner smirks as he kisses her forehead and let her go as M'gann and Cassie walk out of the door and goes to the nearest Zeta point.

Kaldur: Now the four of us are the last line of defense between the kidnapper and Static.

Conner pulls out his phone and tells it to call Artemis as it rings until someone picks up the other side.

Artemis: Hello?

Conner: Where are you?

Artemis: I was watching Lian in the living room. I left my phone in my room by accident so I didn't know anyone called. Speaking of which, why do I have so many missed calls from Barbara?

Conner: Someone's kidnapping the runaways from their homes. So far Tye and Ed are missing and we have Virgil and Asami in their homes until we can contact the League.

Artemis: What can I do?

Conner: I need you to go help Cassie and La'gaan track Tye from his last known location.

Artemis: I'm on my way.

Conner ends the call and dials in another number as Kaldur looks over at him.

Kaldur: Who are you calling?

Conner: Hopefully if they pick up, it will be the help we need.

* * *

 **METROPOLIS**

 **JULY 19** **TH** **, 20:15 EDT**

Clark is in the kitchen cooking dinner while Lois is working on her story on her computer when their home phone rings. Lois looks at the phone but leaves it alone as it ceases but her cell phone begins to ring a moment after it the house phone stopped. Lois picks up her phone and sees that it is Conner on the Caller ID as she answers the phone.

Lois: Hello?

Conner: Lois! Why didn't anyone pick up the phone!?

Lois: I'm a little busy right now. What do you need Conner?

Conner: Put Clark on the phone now!

Lois moves the phone away from her ear as she looks over her shoulder to see Clark standing right behind her. Clark opens his hand as Lois hands the phone to him and he puts it to his ear.

Clark: Kon-El, what's going on?

Conner: The runaways are being kidnapped by someone! I need you to contact the League and get us help!

Clark: I'll do that. Where are you?

Conner: I'm at Static's house with Kaldur and Kori. We have Jaime, Bart, and M'gann at Asami's house to keep her safe.

Clark: I'll get the League, just hold on until we get there.

Clark hangs up the phone and he heads to the door to grab his coat as Lois looks at him with a concerned face.

Lois: Is it bad?

Clark: Young Justice needs the League's help to protect people.

Lois: Well, Smallville, go save your little brother.

Clark: You know he doesn't like being called that.

Lois: I know.

Clark pecks Lois on the lips as he walks out the door and goes to the stairway. Once there, he runs as hyper-speed to the roof and flies off heading for Dakota City. He pulls out his comm-link and at the Wayne Enterprises in Metropolis, Bruce pulls out his phone and answers it.

Bruce: Clark, what's going—

Clark(Comm-Link): No time to explain. Call some Leaguers and send them to Tokyo and Dakota City. Static and the other runaways are in danger. Superboy just called me and said they already have two of them.

Batman: Me and Black Canary will go to Dakota City and I'll send Zatanna and someone else to Tokyo in a minute. Where are you going?

Clark(Comm-Link): I'm going to Dakota City to help them. Contact me when you and Canary get there?

Batman: I will.

Batman ends the call as he dials in another number as the phone rings.

* * *

 **BLÜDHAVEN; NEW YORK**

 **JULY 19** **TH** **, 20:30 EDT**

Dick and Zatanna just walk into his apartment after coming back from the city. Dick closes the door as he turns to Zatanna and helps her take off her coat.

Zatanna: Well, thank you, kind sir.

Dick: You are quite welcome, fair lady.

They both laugh at each other and sit on the couch with Dick's arm around her waist. He kisses her cheek as she lays her head on his shoulder and just sit together in silence.

Dick: So…what do you want to do now?

Zatanna: I have an idea.

Zatanna gets up and sits in Dick's lap as they smile at each other and kiss passionately. As their kiss deepens, Dick wraps his arms around Zatanna's waist and Zatanna puts her hands in his hair as he grins while they kiss.

Dick: I like this idea.

Zatanna: I knew you would.

As they keep kissing, Dick's phone rings but he ignores it and keeps kissing Zatanna. His phone rings again but he still ignores it and it eventually stops. His phone rings a third time and he groans as he picks it up and answers his phone.

Dick: Hello?

Bruce: Dick, it's me.

Dick: What is it?

Bruce: Is Zatanna with you?

Dick: Yes. Wait, why do you—

Bruce: Static and the other runaways are in danger. They already have two of them and I need you and Zatanna to go to Japan and protect Asami.

Dick: Alright, we'll be there.

Dick hangs up and Zatanna sighs as she moves back to the side of him and stands up.

Zatanna: Do we have to go?

Dick: Yes, they're our friends.

Zatanna: Fine, but I want to pick up where we left off when this is over.

Dick: That's a promise.

Zatanna: Egnahc su otni ruo raeg.

In a puff of smoke, Zatanna is now in her magician suit and Dick is in his Nightwing suit as he smirks at her.

Dick: I'll never get use to that.

Zatanna: Yes, you will.

Dick stands up and walks to the door as he and Zatanna put in there comm-links. Dick opens the door for Zatanna and they head to the nearest Zeta point.

Dick: We'll go together.

Dick and Zatanna walk into the phone booth Zeta Tube and it teleports them to safe house in Tokyo with a Zeta Tube in it. Dick pulls out his phone and call Conner as he waits for him to pick up.

Conner: Dick, this isn't the best—

Dick: Batman sent us to Tokyo to help with Asami. Who's here with her?

Conner: Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Blue Beetle are with her. Call them through their comm-links and they'll give you the address.

Dick: Understood.

Dick hangs up and presses on his comm-link to contact any of the three.

Dick: Nightwing to Miss Martian, me and Zatanna are in Tokyo. Mind link us to make communicating easier.

M'gann: _Link established, welcome to Tokyo guys._

Dick: _We need your location to find you. Guide us to Asami's house so we can help._

* * *

 **NEBRASKA; DAKOTA CITY**

 **JULY 19** **TH** **, 20:50 EDT**

Bruce: So, you believe that this person is in our database?

Conner: That or they've been watching us. The fact that they kidnapped two meta-human teenagers in a few hours. They had to have known about their powers and where they live.

Bruce: I can check our mainframe just to make sure that no one has hacked into it. What do we know so far about this person?

Kaldur: In truth we know nothing of this mystery person. But what matters right now is that they are after our friends.

Conner: We need another way of communicating to each other.

Clark: Why's that?

Conner: _Because someone's listening through our comm-links and it's none of us._

Bruce: _What squads do you have in the field?_

Conner: _This team is Alpha Squad, Beta's in El Paso, Gamma's in Taos, Zeta's in Japan but I can't reach them, and Batgirl's running the Watchtower. Mind link is established with everyone, all squads report in now._

Artemis: _Beta Squad reporting in._

Mal: _Gamma Squad reporting in._

Barbara: Watchtower reporting in.

Conner: _How's the search going for Ed and Tye?_

Artemis: _So far, not so well as we thought it would. Whoever's doing this is skilled._

Mal(Telepathically): _She's right, whoever did this moves fast and had everything planned out._

Bruce(Telepathically): _Is there anything that the kidnapper left behind at the scenes?_

Artemis(Telepathically): _Nothing here._

Mal(Telepathically): Nothing here either.

Bruce(Telepathically): _Superboy, have you made any contact with Zeta?_

Conner(Telepathically): _No, something's shutting out all frequencies to Japan. They don't know what's happening here and we don't know what's happening there._

* * *

 **JAPAN; TOKYO**

 **JULY 20** **TH** **, 11:00 JST**

M'gann is on the roof in camouflage while Dick and Zatanna are on the other side of the street watching Asami's house. Dick is using the holo-computer on his gauntlet see through the CCTV cameras as he let's out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. Zatanna yawns as she sits down on the roof and looks at Asami's house with tired eyes do to not being adjusted to Japanese time. Dick turns off his holo-computer and sits down next to her as he lays his head on her lap.

Dick(Telepathically): _Miss Martian, have you contacted Superboy?_

M'gann(Telepathically): _No, my telepathy is being blocked outside of the city._

Dick(Telepathically): _Whoever's doing this doesn't want us to talk to each other. Keep trying and stay alert, if they're cutting off your telepathy that means their here._

Zatanna combs her fingers through Dick's hair as he moves closer to her and looks up at her. He smirks at her as she leans her head down and kisses him as Dick closes his eyes.

Dick: Zee?

Zatanna: Yeah?

Dick: Do you remember that day two weeks ago?

Zatanna: If we're thinking of the same day, how could I?

* * *

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 5** **TH** **, 00:45 EDT**

Dick is looking at Wally's hologram as he thinks back to everything that transpire that day. Wally, his best friend, had disappeared without a trace and no way to free him. And now his cousin from the future will take his place as Kid Flash on Young Justice. He was happy for Bart to become what Wally wanted him to be but something inside of Dick made him feel bitter about it. Then there was the issue of Conner's hesitancy towards finding out where Wally is and freeing him.

Zatanna: Hey.

Dick turns around and sees Zatanna standing behind him as he thinks back to old memories of them a few years prior.

Dick: Hey Zee, what's up?

Zatanna: Nothing but space.

Dick chuckles a little and looks down at the floor as Zatanna walks up to him and grabs his hands as he looks back at her with his attention. Her holding his hands reminds him of what they were and he misses the relationship they had but he did not have a choice.

Zatanna: Dick…are you're okay? If you want to, we could talk—

Dick: I don't want to talk about it.

Zatanna: Come on, Dick, you should talk to someone. If you don't then your emotions will eat at you. When we were together, you would talk to me about how you felt about everything even after you told me your secret identity.

Dick looks away as he feels his emotions begin to come up his throat thinking about Wally and thinking about the feelings he has towards Zatanna.

Dick: Zatanna…I—

Zatanna: You know you hurt me when you ended our relationship? You didn't talk to me for days after that and even when you did it was just about missions.

Dick: You know why I ended it.

Zatanna: Yes but that wasn't your choice to make!

Dick: I didn't want to lose you!

There was a long silence between the two as Zatanna looked at Dick with shock and Dick finally spoke from his heart about his feelings for her.

Dick: I broke up with you because I didn't want to lose you the same way I lost my family. The way I lost Jason. The way I lost Wally. I didn't want to feel the pain of losing someone you loved with your heart and would sacrifice anything for. I ended it so was happened that say wouldn't happen again.

A tear streamed down Dick's cheek and hit the grass below as he released all guilt he had inside of him. Zatanna walks up to him and takes off his domino mask to reveal his crystal blue eyes as she stroked his cheek and let his mask fall to the grass.

Zatanna: Dick, I knew what was getting into when I decided to date you. I knew there would a chance I would be in danger but I took the risk either way. It didn't matter to me who you were, what mattered was what I already felt for you and how you felt about me. You don't need to feel guilty for what happened to me. It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you for it.

Dick: Zee, I would do anything to be back together with you.

Zatanna: Then let's get back together.

Dick: I don't want you to get hurt.

Zatanna: I know what might happen but that's why I have you to protect me.

Dick smirks at her as he tilts his head down and Zatanna tilts her head up as they their lips touch and they give each other a true kiss for the first time in three years. As their kiss deepens, Dick wraps his arms around her waist and Zatanna wraps her arms around his neck.

Dick: I've missed you so much.

Zatanna: I've missed you too.

* * *

Dick: That was the first time I felt happy since we broke up.

Zatanna: Me too.

As Zatanna keeps messing with Dick's hair she notices how long he let it grow since he had left weeks ago. Now all his hair is almost shoulder-length and has two bangs on the right of his forehead. Zatanna giggles as Dick looks up at her confused and tries to figure out what she finds funny.

Zatanna: You need a haircut.

Dick pulls a lock of his hair and realizes that it has grown since he had left to figure out a way to bring Wally back.

Dick: You think so? I like my hair when it grows out.

Zatanna: It's only a suggestion. Speaking of suggestions, have you thought about coming back to Gotham?

Dick: You know why left Gotham. In Blüdhaven, I get to make my own hours and I don't have him watching over me.

Zatanna: I didn't say "work" in Gotham, I just said live there. You can still work in Blüdhaven but I just want you closer to me.

Dick: Where would I stay? I don't think your apartment's big enough for the both of us.

Zatanna: Just ask Bruce if you can stay at one if his penthouses.

Dick: I guess I could, but only on one condition.

Zatanna: What's that?

Dick: Move in with me.

Zatanna: What?

Dick: You said you wanted me closer so what's closer than living with me?

Zatanna: What do you think Bruce will say?

Dick: I don't know.

* * *

Still inside Virgil's house, Alpha Squad is still waiting in the living room as the time passes by. They have been there for hours waiting on the kidnapper's move for either Virgil or Asami.

Kaldur: _It is past midnight and there is no sign of the kidnapper. Is it possible that they had only gone after Eduardo and Tye?_

Conner: _It's unlikely that would be the case. This person specifically came after them, which means they probably want all of them._

Bruce: _It is possible they know that we're protecting Static and Asami. That could explain why they have not taken them._

Conner: _I guess but all we can do now is wait and see. Batgirl, have you been able to reach Zeta Squad?_

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 20** **TH** **, 00:30 EDT**

Barbara: _No yet. The signal is still jammed and every time I try to hack it the code is modifies itself._

As she keeps trying to find a way around it, the monitor begins to beep rapidly as she stops what she is doing and opens it.

Barbara: _Strange._

Conner: _What is it?_

Barbara: _There's a signal coming through our comms from an outside source. Attempting to lock on. Give me a moment and…let's find out who this is._

Dick: Zeta Squad...tchtower. We've just…attacked by…is gone. Alpha Squad…ing watched. Watchtower, this is Nightw…hear me?

Conner: _Can you strengthen the signal?_

Barbara: _One second._

Barbara uses the holographic keys to boost the signal at the same time the jammer over Japan stops. Once the signal is strong enough Conner uses his telepathic abilities to listen to the transmission through Barbara and connects her to Alpha Squad.

Dick: Come in, Watchtower, do you read me?

Barbara: _Superboy can you make the link?_

Conner: _Hold on a second and…link established._

Barbara: _Watchtower hears you Zeta Squad. What's happening down there?_

Dick: _Alpha Squad is in danger, you need to warn them!_

Conner: _Zeta Squad this is Superboy, it's good to hear you._

Bruce: _Zeta Squad what is happening in Japan?_

Dick: _We were just attacked and Asami's gone!_

Kaldur: _Nightwing, how many of them were there? How were they able to kidnap Asami?_

Dick: _Me and Zatanna were patrolling the neighborhood while the others watched Asami. It was only until my alarm sensor went off did I know something was wrong. By the time we made it back to the house, Asami was gone without a trace and the other were incapacitated. They used a knockout dart on Miss M, they put an inhibitor collar on Kid Flash, and used an E.M.P on Blue Beetle. Whoever did this was fast and knew are weaknesses. You need to move Static somewhere else, he's in serious danger!_

Bruce: _What do you mean?_

Dick: _They've been watching you! They're coming for Static next and it's their—_

Before Dick could finish, Conner hears something coming from outside straight toward the house. The sound comes closer until a window breaks and envelops the entire room. Everyone uncovers their eyes as they look around to make sure everyone is fine.

Batman: Is anyone hurt!?

Kaldur: Everyone is fine.

Conner uses his ESV to see where the grenade came from but he cannot focus it. He starts to hear noises in the distance but it becomes louder and louder until he falls to his knees. He looks around but his vision keeps between infrared, microscopic, and his normal vision. Conner falls to his knees and covers his ears while Canary checks on him.

Dinah: Superboy, what's wrong?

Conner: I don't…know! I can hear everything…feel everything! It hurts!

Clark falls to his knees next and covers his ears in pain the same as Conner is doing.

Dinah: When did this start?

Conner: After the grenade…I think something was in it.

Man(Modulator): You're right you know. But by the time it wears off, I'll already have what I need.

Suddenly, a sniper round fires as the wall the grenade came from explodes and catches everyone by surprise. Before anyone could react, darts fly through the air and hit everyone except for the Supers, Batman, Aqualad, and Starfire in the neck. Through the dust of the destroyed wall, a metal disk came flying through the air and attaches to Kaldur's chest. Before Kaldur can react, the disk electrocutes him and he passes out as it leaves Batman and Kori to defend the unconscious Virgil. Another sniper round fires as it ricochets, explodes in front of Kori, and is hurls her through the wall into the garage. A smoke pellet is thrown into the house as Batman switches to his detective vision as the envelops the living room. Bruce looks around the room and sees Virgil is still unconscious until a bullet comes down and hits the floor in front of Bruce. He looks up as a dark figure shoots more bullets, comes down from the ceiling, and punches Bruce in the face. The man puts his foot on Bruce's chest and pins him to the floor while he aims his gun at his chest.

Man(Modulator): Oh no, no. You're not going anywhere, old man. Titanium fiber cast with Kevlar armor plating. That's nice. I mean unless to you know EXACTLY…where…to shoot.

The man moves his gun away from Batman's chest and shoots him in the side of the upper abdomen. The man takes his foot off as Bruce covers the exposed Kevlar mesh plating.

Man(Modulator): That's gonna leave a bruise. Did you really think I would fall for the bat symbol!? It's a scare tactic and where your armor's the strongest!

The man walks by Batman and picks up Virgil before walking out the hole he made. Just before the man leaves turns to look behind him at Batman as he makes it to his knees.

Man(Modulator): You're good, Dark Knight. Even better than I remember! And to be honest…it'll make it more satisfying when I kill you.

Bruce: Who…are…you!?

Man(Modulator): Call me…call me the Dead Knight. And to make sure we're clear, I fully… **fully** intend to kill you but not tonight.

The Dead Knight walks out of the hole with Virgil over his shoulder while he presses the side of his helmet.

Dead Knight: Sergeant, are the other targets secure?

Sergeant(Channel): Yes, sir. All targets have been secure and are here at base.

Dead Knight: Good. I'll be there in a minute.

The effects of the gas wear off on Conner as around sees that Clark is still incapacitated, Bruce is stunned, and everyone else is unconscious. He looks at the hole in the wall as Kori comes out of the garage and sees him.

Conner: Who did this?

Kori: I do not know but he has Virgil.

Conner and Kori run out the hole in the house and see the Dead Knight standing at the street corner looking right at them. Kori and Conner fly towards the Knight while he throws a grenade as it explodes and blinds the pair. The Knight throws another grenade and it releases the same red smoke as it brings Conner to the ground.

Kori: What are you doing to him!?

Dead Knight: Kryptonian physiology can be very interesting. When their abilities manifest they can start small or come in all at once. With enough training and patience, they can control their powers with no focus at all. This gas throws all that training out the window and their powers become uncontrollable. It'll only last for two minutes…long enough for me to leave.

Kori flies at the Knight with starbolts in her hands but he aims a gun right at her. He shoots and the round heads straight for Kori as it loses its cover and reveals to be a tranquilizer dart. The dart hits Kori in the arm as she loses unconsciousness and falls in front of the Knight's feet.

Dead Knight: You're a new one. I think they'll want to examine someone like you.

The Dead Knight pulls a Father Box from out of his utility belt and it's opens a Boom Tube. He slings Kori over his other shoulder and he looks back at Conner as he uses his hands to try and pick himself up.

Conner: Why…why are you doing this!? Who…are…you!?

Dead Knight: I won't stop until you, Bruce, Dick, and Kaldur pay for what you did, Conner.

Conner looks at the Knight with surprise that he knows who they are.

Dead Knight: Speaking of Kaldur…you should probably take that dial off of him when this stuff wears off. It's dehydrating him and he **will** die unless you remove it.

Conner keeps crawling towards the Knight before he walks straight the Boom Tube. With all his might, Conner stands up and runs straight for the Boom Tube to take back his teammates but it closes before he could go through. Conner tries to find them with his ESV, but with the gas still in effect, it overloaded his brain and he could not focus on anything.

Conner: No…no!

Conner rushes back into Virgil's house and pulls the disk off Kaldur's chest. Conner busts a fire hydrant and aims the water at Kaldur and he groans as he wakes up. Kaldur stands up with Conner's help as he looks around and sees Virgil is missing.

Kaldur: Where is Virgil?

Conner: He took him. Kaldur…

Kaldur: What is it?

Conner: Kaldur…he took Kori.

Kaldur stares at Conner with complete shock while Batman gets back to his feet.

Conner: What do we do?

Bruce: We are going to rescue Starfire and the others from the Dead Knight. And when the Knight returns…we will be ready for him.

* * *

Author Note:

 **Okay guys, that is another "episode" for and I would like to here your feedback in the review section and I would like to apologize again for the late update. With the holidays passing and the school year resuming, it has made it a little difficult to update as often as I want to. I will not promise I will update every week or half a month but I will only try to update as often as I can.**


	5. Episode 3: Outsiders - Part 1

Author's Note:

' _Telepathy'_

" _Phone Calls_ "

" **Communicator"**

" _ **Scarab and Sphere speak"**_

* * *

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 20** **TH** **, 2:00 EDT**

All of Young Justice and the Leaguers that accompanied them are standing in the mission room trying to figure out what happened tonight.

Artemis: Wait…who attacked you?

Bruce: We don't know but whoever this person is...they move like a ghost. Batgirl, have you found anything in relation to this insignia that was seen?

Batgirl types on the holo-computer looking for anything relating to the insignia. She keeps searching until there are multiple beeps coming from the screen as case file after case file opens up.

Barbara: I've found numerous case files by multiple intelligence agencies and special ops groups from across the world. There's nothing but speculation on his true motives but all basically refer to him as and I quote, "a militaristic killer Batman".

Bruce: Is there anything about him working alone or having a team?

Barbara: Surprisingly there is but it's not a team...it's an army. Still nothing more than speculation about their main operation but the only thing sources can agree on is their name, the Ghosts. This group has been connected to killing members of the C.I.A., Spetsnaz, S.A.S., Marines, et cetera.

On the other side of the mission room, Conner is using another holo-computer as he going through his folder while listening to what Barbara is saying.

Conner: We get it, these guys are no joke for anyone. But what does that explain about tonight and why they're after our teammates?

Kaldur: It seems obvious that they have been watching us for years if they knew are weaknesses. Speaking of weakness, Superboy, what was that red gas they released on you and Superman.

Tim: Yeah…what could possibly be powerful enough to take out our two main powerhouses?

Conner stops typing and looks over his shoulder at the group before turning back to the holo-computer.

Conner: Here's your answer.

Conner presses a few keys on the keyboard and walks out of the mission room.

Tim: I didn't mean it as a bad thing.

Cassie: I wonder what he meant by "here's your answer?"

A holo-screen appears in front of the group and Desmond's face shows like he did in the last video they saw.

Desmond(Video): May 28, 2010, Log 28, Dr. Mark Desmond. After multiple tests of the subject strengths and abilities, Luthor says it's time to test the subject's weaknesses to make it entirely immune. Luthor sent me what he calls Red Kryptonite…though these are artificial samples made by him.

Bruce: Red Kryptonite? Superman have you ever heard of this?

Superman: No…this is new?

Desmond(Video): Natural Red Kryptonite is made when Green Kryptonite passes through the gas cloud of a dead red sun. While it has not been tested on any Kryptonian, Luthor as given me permission to use it on the weapon. While the natural's affects are unknown, this artificial version has shown to have multiple…terrifying effects on the test subject.

The group kept watching as the video cuts to a large lab with Superboy in his pod. It has a observation room above the lab has large metal doors and metal paneling around the room. Desmond turns on multiple cameras that have multiple angles of Conner, the lab, and the observation room. Conner was inside his pod and has wireless EKG electrodes in certain places on his solar suit as they transmit the reading to the observation room. In the observation room, Dr. Spence and other scientists were at computers as Guardian, Dubbilex, and Desmond looking through the glass down at Superboy

Desmond(Video): Red Kryptonite Testing 03. Oppose to other testing, we will be testing the weapon's ability of solar absorption. Particularly, yellow sun radiation but with the natural red kryptonite. Prepare the solar lamp to 25% power and aim it at the weapon.

The scientists adjust the power and solar lamp as they keeps their eyes on Superboy's vitals.

Spence(Video): All system parameters are set and ready. We are ready to begin.

Desmond(Video): Begin the experiment.

Superboy's pod was filled with red kryptonite gas as he breathed it in and dissipated. Desmond nods at the scientists and they flipped a few switches as the solar lamp release the yellow sun radiation into Superboy's pod.

Desmond(Video): Vitals?

Spence(Video): Solar absorption is increasing slowly. At this rate the weapon should be fully charged within the hour.

Desmond(Video): Increase the power to 50% at a gradual rate.

The scientists turn a dial as the power of the solar lamp increases.

Spence turns a dial as the power to the solar lamp rises while they keep an eye on Superboy's vitals.

Spence(Video): 30…35…40…leveling out at 50%. Vitals are still reading normal and solar absorption rate has increased. The rate until fully charged had changed to 30 minutes.

Scientist(Video): Uh…Dr. Desmond, there seems to be a flux in—

Guardian(Video): Is there a problem Doctor?

Desmond(Video): Everything is under control. Change the power to 100% and leave it there for further testing.

The scientists keeps working when a small tremor shakes the facility. Everyone stopped working while Desmond looked at Superboy before turning and looking at Dr. Spence.

Desmond(Video): Spence?

Spence(Video): Small seismic activity coming from below us.

Desmond(Video): Will it grow in power or interfere with the test?

Spence(Video): No. It seems the seismic activity has ceased completely.

Desmond(Video): Then let us continue with—

Before Desmond could finish his sentence, Superboy let out a loud yell as he tries to break free from his restraints. Another tremor happens but is stronger than the last and knocks everyone off balance.

Desmond(Video): Dubbilex, contact the G-gnomes and shut him down!

Dubbilex(Video): I am trying but he has blocked out their telepathy!

Another tremor happens as everyone is knocked off their feet. While this is happening, Superboy's absorption level started to increase rapidly as a siren goes off.

Desmond(Video): Spence, I thought you said the seismic activity had ceased!?

Spence(Video): This is not normal seismic activity! Epicenter is coming from…the weapon!?

The alarms and sirens in the room go off as the screen on Superboy's vitals turned red. Spence looks at the screen as she looked in shock as Desmond looked at her.

Desmond(Video): Spence, what is happening!?

Spence(Video): His absorption rate has increased way past expectations. 90…92…95…98…100%...the weapon has reached 100%!

The monitor beeped rapidly as his body temperature and heart rate increased.

Spence(Video): Wait…body temperature has risen to 120°F and heart rate is at 115bpm.

In the lab, Superboy's eyes glowed red and out of nowhere heat vision fired out with great vibrancy. The beams of concentrated solar radiation melted through his pod's glass and heated the metal wall in the laboratory.

Guardian(Video): Desmond, shut this down now!

Desmond(Video): Do not tell me what to do! I am in charge of this experiment!

Guardian(Video): Well I am in charge of everyone's safety and protection! And I said this experiment is over!

Desmond(Video): Spence, turn off the solar lamp!

Dr. Spence pressed a button on the control console but the lamp did not turn off. She pressed the button again but the solar lamp still stayed on as Superboy kept absorbing the radiation.

Desmond(Video): Spence!?

Spence(Video): The solar lamp will not turn off from here! It needs to be deactivated manually from inside the lab!

Desmond(Video): Guardian, send a team into the lab and shut down the lamp!

Guardian(Video): Are you insane!? No one is going to the lab!

Desmond turned to Guardian as the G-gnome on his shoulder horns glowed red.

Desmond(Video): You must have misheard me. Send a repair team to turn off the lamp now!

The G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder horns glowed red as Guardian entered a trans-like state. Guardian pressed on the side of his helmet and turned on his communicator.

Guardian(Video): We need an emergency repair team to turn off the solar lamp in Lab 52!

A minute later a repair team walked into the lab with blue full body suits.

Spence(Video): Desmond, are you sure the suits will protect them?

Desmond(Video): The suits were designed to of withstand the temperature of the Sun. The suits also reflect radiation, making it completely safe for them.

The door shut behind the repair team as they look up at the observation room.

Desmond(Video): I'm closing the door to stop any radiation from into the building. You need to first shut down the solar lamp manually to stop further radiation and then activate the metal plating in the pod to contain it.

The repair team went to work as they worked to shut down the solar lamp.

Repair Member(Video): The circuits and controls are fried! The solar lamp cannot be deactivated manually! Everyone pull back we're getting out of here! Desmond, be ready to open the door for us!

Desmond pressed the door release but the door did not open. Desmond pressed the door release again but the door still did not open.

Repair Member(Video): Desmond, what's going on with the door!?

Desmond(Video): The door release is not responding! Dubbilex, send some G-trolls to pry the door open!

The building shook again with a greater magnitude as the light in the room turned red.

Spence(Video): The weapon is reaching critical! The system can not keep up with it's absorption levels! The readings are going pass that of our sun and is…this can't be right!

Desmond(Video): What!?

Spence(Video): The computer is reading the nuclear fission coming from inside the weapon. All conclusions are leading to the signs of…

Desmond(Video): Signs of what…!?

Spence(Video): Supernova!

Through the glass of the pod, Superboy's body started to glow light orange as the temperature in the room rose exponentially.

Spence(Video): The suits were not designed for these temperatures Desmond! We need to do something!

Desmond(Video): Dubbilex, where are those G-trolls?!

Dubbilex(Video): They are almost here!

The repair crew ran to the door and started banging on it while Superboy started to glow even brighter by the second. The emergency systems started to kick in as the blast shield started to come down.

Repair Member(Video): Get us out here! Please, someone get us out of this room!

Guardian looked through the glass as the blast shield were almost completely closed. He tried to keep it opened but it was still coming down ever slowly.

Guardian(Video): Desmond…override the emergency systems!

Desmond(Video): I can't! When these systems were placed in they could not be overridden! But I can see what is happening through the cameras in the lab!

Desmond brought up the live-feed from the laboratory's cameras with the repair crew still banging on the door. The room was starting to fall apart with chunks of concrete falling from the walls and ceiling. Open wires and lights were surging while Superboy was glowing too bright to be seen from the cameras. As if out of nowhere, all the cameras in the room went out and was replaced with static.

Garfield: What just happened?

The feed came back to Desmond sitting in a chair with the camera on the table while wiping his forehead. You could see small pieces of concrete on the floor and on the table from the camera's point of view.

Desmond(Video): The testing with the red kryptonite was a complete failure. The test resulted in catastrophic damage to the surrounding area and certain parts of the United States. This new ability, dubbed the "Super-flare", seems to be the most powerful out of all abilities that a Kryptonian could use. It allowed Project Kr to absorb extra solar radiation and jettison it all out of his body at once. I believe the ability is triggered through heat vision but further tests would have to be conducted. This power can also prove to be a problem do to it being seemingly uncontrollable and seems it's primary use is for destruction as seen through the quakes. Many of these tremors caused by the weapon is has drawn the help of the Justice League. Should they find out we were behind the quakes, it could prove very problematic for our future work. On another hand, Project Kr seem to be showing signs of mental trauma, most likely from fragmented memories of previous tests. Though I do not want to erase all of his memory, this trauma could possibly lead to insanity in the future. The Light has agreed that if Project Kr becomes insane or too dangerous to test on, a contingency must be in made. Immediate termination, although undesirable, has been authorized.

The video ends and all the group is left with is static and shocked looks on their faces. Many surprised at the destruction caused by Superboy while others are surprised at the authorized termination of there friend.

Dick: Batman, is this why you were investigating Cadmus back in 2010?

Bruce: I was using the Watchtower Computer when it detected a large power surge. It wasn't until the next day when I learned that the Cadmus facility in Washington DC was the point of origin. But I had no idea—

Zeta Computer: RECOGNIZED BLACK LIGHTNING, 2-3.

Batman stops talking as Black Lightning runs out of the Zeta Tube and looks at the group of heroes.

Jefferson: Where is Virgil?!

Bruce: Black Lightning, I did not know—

Jefferson: Where…is...Virgil?!

Bruce: He was kidnapped by someone no one has ever seen before. We are trying to find his location but so far we have nothing.

Jefferson: How did this happen?! Who took him?!

Batman and Kaldur looked at each other as if they are uncertain of what to tell Black Lightning. Other than the insignia they saw, all they had was the made alias he told them.

Bruce: We truly don't know, but we will find him and the others.

Dinah: What about our issue with Superboy?

Bruce: I am having Superboy take a leave of absence until he has a therapy session. I need you to make sure his mind is right before I have go back into the field.

Barbara: What about Starfire and Virgil? We still need to find them.

Batman: Before I was incapacitated, I was able to put a tracker on the attacker. But seeing how he claims to know us, he probably already disabled it.

Superman: How so?

Bruce: Because if it was still active the transmission would have already came back. We might just have to start from where—

Out of nowhere the holo-computer that Superboy was using starts to beep rapidly. Barbara curiosity walks over to the computer and starts typing on it while the others stare at her.

Bruce: Batgirl, what is it?

Barbara: Strange. I'm getting a locator beacon coming from DC. Only question is why?

Bruce: Does it say who the beacon is from?

Barbara: It says the beacon is coming from…Starfire. I think Superboy was using this computer to locate them. He found a way to find her position from here. We should probably let him know that—

Batman: Superboy is not allowed to leave the Watchtower until further notice. Aqualad, get a team ready. You are leaving for DC.

Batman walks out of the mission room and when he was out of sight, he turns on his Batcave communicator.

Alfred: **Master Bruce, l had heard what happened. Are you all right?**

Bruce: I'm fine Alfred. I need you to find something for me.

Alfred: **What is it that I am looking for, sir?**

Bruce: Find anything you can on someone called the Dead Knight.

* * *

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **JUNE 20, 02:37 EDT**

Looking at a large abandoned building, Kaldur and his group, consisting of Dick, Artemis, Tim, and Jaime, arrive to the location of the beacon. Kaldur looks around before pressing on his communicator.

Kaldur: Nightwing, how close are we to the beacon?

Dick: Beacon's close. The satellite says it's right in front of us. If Kori's here then we can assume so are the others.

Kaldur: We need to proceed with caution. There is no telling how many of these _Ghosts_ are in here so covert is our only option. Nightwing, I need you to—

Before Kaldur could finish, he turns to look over his shoulder to see Dick has disappeared into thin air.

Kaldur: Nightwing?

Artemis: Perfect…he's doing the whole disappearing act again.

Tim: Wait…what do you mean again?

Artemis: You didn't know?

Kaldur: Enough talk. Move in.

Artemis shoots a zip line arrow while Robin pulls out his grapple gun as both head up to the roof. Kaldur opens the nearby fire hydrant and uses the water to lift himself while Jaime uses his thrusters to join them on the roof.

Kaldur: Batgirl, be advised we are moving in. Communication will be kept to a minimal.

Barbara: **Understood. Good luck.**

The trio enters the stairwell as they descend into the building while staying on guard. They walk down the several flights of stairs when they come across a catwalk that leads into the main part of the building. They look down below them and see multiple Intergang members moving equipment and carrying weapons on them around the main room.

Tim: What's Intergang doing here.

Knight: Here's you other two targets plus an extra.

Ugly: I didn't ask for an extra, Knight.

Knight: This one's for Desaad as a courtesy for my services. Or I can just take her with me?

Kaldur looks in the direction of the voice and sees the Dead Knight talking to Ugly with Starfire, Static, and Sam tied up and unconscious.

Knight: Pay up, Mannheim.

Ugly snaps his fingers and Whisper walks up to the Knight and shows him the money in the briefcase. She closes it and the Knight takes it from her hands.

Knight: Pleasure doing business with you.

As the Knight walks for the door he looks up and sees the four on the catwalk above them. The Knight scoffs as he continues to walk to the door.

Knight: Not my problem.

The group continues to watch the Knight with more interest than before.

Jaime: Did he hack our comm-links?

Scarab: _ **All possibilities lead to the Dead Knight having gained access to the Justice League communications system.**_

The Knight opens the door before he looks back up at the group but more specifically Kaldur.

Knight: **I'll kill you, Conner, Dick, and Bruce but when you least expect it. You can have your team, just try not to make a mess.**

With that, the Knight closes the door and leaves the building leaving the group surprised.

Dick: He knows who we are?

Jaime and Time are startled by the sudden reappearance of Dick. Kaldur and Artemis did not turn to look as they keep their eyes on Kori and Virgil.

Jaime: Nightwing…where have you been?

Dick: I found a place where we could get closer without being seen. Just follow me.

The four follow Nightwing across the catwalk down to the first floor and into a dark office with a window.

Artemis: So how do we get to them without being spotted or shot at?

Dick: I've been scanning the room for a while now. If we could take out the guards on patrol, we could move in close enough to take down Ugly and save the others.

While the three veterans are talking Tim and Jaime stood to the side while thinking of ways to save their friends.

Scarab: _**Warning, Jaime Reyes. A object is moving to this location from space at high velocity. Time till arrive 1 minute.**_

Jaime: Coming here? Why?

Tim: Blue, what's wrong?

This grabs the attention of the three veterans who happened to hear Tim. With Jaime now at the center of attention, he looks nervously before he explains.

Jaime: My scarab tells me that something is coming to this location from space.

Kaldur: From space? Are you sure?

Jaime: Positive. Scarab says it's being watched by the Watchtower's tracking systems.

Kaldur: Batgirl, are you tracking anything heading earth-bound from the atmosphere?

Barbara: **I am tracking something flying to Earth but it's moving too fast to be seen visually. It'll be at your location in less than a minute.**

Jaime: Scarab says it'll be here in 30 seconds.

Dick: What do you think it could be?

Kaldur: Unsure...but be ready for anything.

Tim: Were you guys always like this when you're on missions?

Artemis: More or less.

Artemis is cut off when something burst through the ceiling and kicked up a lot of dust. The group of five covered their eyes as they can hear weapons being fired and punches being thrown. Before anyone could anything, an Intergang member was thrown through the glass of the office the five are in. They moved out of the office and run into the dust cloud with their weapons ready while making their way back to the catwalk. Once at the catwalk, they look down at the scene below as weapons keep firing when one of the blasts grazed Blue Beetle's shoulder.

Tim: Blue! Are you ok?!

Jaime looks at his exposed skin and sees that it is bruised as the suit regenerates around it.

Jaime: I'm fine!

Before anyone could react, a stray blast hit one of the catwalk's ceiling cables. Before they could move, a horizontal concrete support landed on the catwalk as other cables snapped from the weight.

Dick: Everyone, hold on!

Every grabs on to the railing just as the last of the cables snapped. The catwalk finally gives way as it breaks apart and falls at a fast rate. They hold on to the railing as hard as they can until they hit the ground and everything goes black. When the dust settles, Artemis groans as she shakes her head and opens her eyes. She looks around and sees the others are still unconscious from the fall. Artemis looks to her side and sees Dick coming to as he gets on his elbows.

Artemis: Are you ok?

Dick: Yeah. Oh yeah…something's bruised.

They hear groans and look over their shoulders to see Kaldur, Tim, and Jaime standing up a little dazed from the fall. Dick and Artemis stand up and walk over to the others as they come out of their daze.

Dick: Are you guys alright?

Kaldur: We will be fine.

The group look around the room and see all the Intergang thugs unconscious on the floor. The unconscious members are groaning and some appear to have broken or dislocated bones upon further inspection of them. The soldiers are covered in open cuts and dust while broken glass and concrete are all over the place.

Jaime: Looks like a war zone happened down here.

Tim: What could've caused this much…destruction?

Kaldur looks over at where Kori and the others are only to see that no one is there. A groan catches his attention as Ugly comes to and begins to push himself up. Without wasting a second, Kaldur walks in Ugly's direction and pulls out one of his water bearers. He turns Ugly over while forming a water saber and puts the tip centimeters from Ugly's eye.

Kaldur: Where are they!

Ugly: Wh-Wh-Who?

Kaldur: The three people you had tied up! WHERE ARE THEY!

Ugly: I-I don't know!

Artemis: Aqualad?!

Kaldur: Who did this?! WHO ATTACKED YOU?!

Ugly: I-I don't know, I swear! No on-one could s-see it! It-It was moving too fast to keep track! It just mowed r-r-right through us!

Dick: Aqualad?!

Kaldur retracts his water saber and puts his water bearer away only to head-butt Ugly afterwards. He releases Ugly and turns to his team with a stern look in his eyes.

Kaldur: They did not vanish into thin air!

Dick: We know that but we're not gonna get anywhere if we interrogate these guys. They obviously didn't see anything so we need to look for anything that can help us find them.

Kaldur: You are right. Look around and search. Find anything that cam tell us what did this.

Jaime: Wait…my scarab says it's found something.

Kaldur: What is it?

Jaime: It says it's an energy signature but it's familiar somehow.

Artemis: Okay, how is it familiar?

Jaime: Well…it says we've all been exposed to it. I mean prior to tonight. It also says you three have been exposed to it more than we have.

Barbara: **Aqual…do you hear…come on...qualad, can you hear me? Aqualad?!**

Kaldur: This is Aqualad, Batgirl. Do you hear me?

Barbara: **Finally! After the object broke atmosphere, the tracker network went offline. I'm still waiting for the network to come back online. What happened? Did you find Kori and Virgil?**

Kaldur: No. The object from space took them. Has her tracker yet to come back online?

Barbara: **Not yet. Just give me a second and…tracker's back online. Reloading the tracker feed and…wait.**

Kaldur: What?

Barbara: **The tracker has to be broken because…because it's impossible.**

Dick: Batgirl, what is impossible?

Barbara: **The tracker says that Kori is in the Watchtower.**

The five look at each other with great shock in their eyes from the news.

Kaldur: Where?

Barbara: **Hold on…the medical bay. Bringing up camera and…there. Kori, Virgil, and Asami are in the medical bay. Wait, I think…**

Artemis: What is going on?

Barbara: **You won't believe who's in there.**

Kaldur: Who?

Barbara: **You might want to come back up here and see this.**

Kaldur: Understood. We on our way.

Kaldur releases his communicator as the others nod their heads at him and leave for the Watchtower. When they leave a Boom Tube opens in the main room and out steps Desaad, who looks at the destruction in front of him. He walks over to Ugly as he stirs from Kaldur's head-butt along with Whisper.

Desaad: What…happened?

Ugly: _Something_ came here and attacked us.

Desaad: And…the subjects?

Ugly: It took them.

Desaad: You allowed my subjects to be taken right from you?!

Ugly: We couldn't attack it! It moved too fast to target it!

Desaad: That is no excuse!

Ugly: We'll get them back!

Desaad: You better...or it will be YOUR HEAD! Aside from that I have new targets for you. DO NOT MESS THIS UP!

* * *

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 20, 02:52 EDT**

Zeta Computer: RECOGNIZED NIGHTWING, B-01; AQUALAD, B-02; TIGRESS, B-07; ROBIN, B-20 ; BLUE BEETLE, B-22.

The group walks in as Batgirl is turns to them and pauses the video on the holo-monitor.

Barbara: Good, you got here just in time. You won't believe who was in there with them.

Bruce: Who?

The five turns to see Batman walking into the mission room with a stern look on his face.

Kaldur: You told Batman?

Batgirl: I had to let him know what happened?

Batman: Blue Beetle how is your shoulder?

Jaime: It'll be fine.

Batgirl: Now that your all here, I can show what you needed to see. I recorded the camera feed from 5 minutes ago.

She plays the video as the shadow figure sits in a chair next to the wall as it moves to leave the room. As the figure walks into the light, Batgirl pauses the video while the figure is in the light and the others look at the person in shock.

Kaldur: Where is he now?

Barbara: In the training room.

The group walks out of the mission room and down to the training room to find answers. They stand out the training room when they notice the door is locked from the inside.

Batgirl: Give me second to unlock the door.

Batgirl uses her gauntlet to unlock but as soon as the door opens, a metallic object flies past them and land in the hall. The other look at the object as they can now clearly see it is a training droid.

Scarab: _**Energy signature on the droid is an 100% match to that of the signature in the Intergang base. Energy signature also matches that of the energy found on the Aqualad, Nightwing, and Tigress.**_

Jaime: Scarab says that the energy found on you is also found on this droid.

They look back into the room as a drone is thrown into another and explodes. They look around the room and take notice of all the dents in the metal walls.

Bruce: Superboy…we need to talk.

Conner turn to the group with his fists still clenched as he looks at Batman with anger in his eyes.

Conner: What?

Batman: Where did you go earlier?

Conner: Out.

Bruce: We know about the tracker you put on Starfire.

Conner: So?

Bruce: If you had told us about it we would have been able to find them sooner.

Conner: Like I said yesterday, I don't have to tell you anything? The same reason why you didn't tell the others about the Knight.

Bruce: Your assault on the Intergang base injured Blue Beetle. You're becoming reckless and that is putting your teammates in danger.

Conner: Last I checked the beacon wasn't for you. For any of you. So don't tell me I put my teammates in danger. None of you should have been there to begin with.

Bruce: Until your mental state is checked by Black Canary, you are to stay on the Watchtower until further notice.

Conner: Are you going to stop me?

Superboy and Batman glare at each other until Conner walks pass him and the group. He walks down the hall, not once looking back, as his eyes glow red when he enters the mission room.

Conner: _Black Canary, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Nightwing, Artemis, if you can hear me, meet me at the Cave in one hour. We need to talk._

* * *

Entering the medical bay, Kaldur takes the seat that Conner was sitting in and moves it next to the bed Kori was laying in. He watches her sleep when she groans and begins to stir.

Kaldur: Koriand'r ?

Kori opens her eyes to Kaldur and smiles at him. She sits up and looks around the room to see Virgil and Asami in beds like the one she is in.

Kori: Where are we?

Kaldur: Medical bay.

Out of nowhere, Kori hugs Kaldur much to his surprise as she releases him and a tear steam downs her cheek.

Kaldur: What is wrong?

Kori: Before the Knight sedated me, he told me and Superboy that the disk on your chest would kill you. I was worried that I would not see you again.

Kaldur: Worried about me? Kori I was afraid that the Knight would hold you hostage or worse.

Kori: I appreciate your concern but Kaldur l am truly fine.

Kaldur: Alright. You should rest, I will come back later.

Kaldur stands up and put the chair back before he makes his way to the door.

Kori: Kaldur?

Kaldur: Yes?

Kori: Maybe another day we can go out again.

Kaldur: I would like that.

* * *

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **JULY 20, 4:00 EDT**

Cave Computer: RECOGNIZED BLACK CANARY, 1-3; NIGHTWING, B-0-1; AQUALAD, B-0-2; MISS MARTIAN, B-0-5; TIGRESS, B-0-7.

Dinah, M'gann, Kaldur, Artemis, and Dick walk out of the Zeta Tube and notice that the lights in the Cave were online.

M'gann: Conner got the power working again?

Artemis: At this rate, we could move back in sooner.

Dinah: It seems like it. Wait…where is Conner?

Her question is answered when they hear a loud thud coming from somewhere in the Cave.

They walk around the Cave as the thuds lead them to the training room. When they open the door they hear a loud yell as Conner punches the concrete wall and leaves giant cracks all over the wall.

Artemis: Great. He's destroying thus training room too.

Kaldur: Superboy?!

Conner: WHAT!

M'gann: What's wrong? What happened?

Conner: You could never understand.

Artemis: Why's that?

Conner: Because you're not like me.

Dinah: What do you mean?

Conner: I'm the one thing a hero can't be. The thing Cadmus planned for me to be.

Dick: Why would you say—

Conner: Because I am a MURDERER!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Author's Note:

 **For everyone who has been reading and following my stories I have a special announcement to make. I am going to be making some changes with my writing and I hope you like it. I'll be posting the second part soon, but until then I'll see you all later.**


	6. Episode 3: Outsiders - Part 2

Author's Note:

 _ **Modulator/Modulating Device**_

* * *

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **JULY 20, 04:17 EDT**

The room fills with silence as the group looks at Conner with utter shock. They look at him with total disbelief, knowing that their friend could never or even attempt to kill a person.

"Conner what do you mean?" Dinah asked still trying to rap her around his words. "What do you mean you're a murderer?"

Conner sighs and walks over to the door as he looks over his shoulder at them. "Follow me."

The heroes and heroines look at one another before following behind into their old therapy room. Conner waves his hand as a holo-computer appears in the center of the room.

"We have projectors in our rooms?" Artemis asks with a little surprise and confused at the new discovery.

' _That actually wouldn't be a bad idea'_ Conner thinks to himself about future improvements to the Cave _._ "No. I built a projector that connects to the Cave Computer. But that's besides the point."

Conner types on the holo-computer when he realizes that the group is still standing up. "Take a seat."

The group complies as they take a seat in the chairs. "Conner, you still didn't explain. Why are we here the only ones here?" Artemis asks.

Conner stops typing and lets out a long sigh as he turns to his friends. "Because you're the only ones I can trust out of anyone else. What I'm about to show and tell you can't leave this room." He turns back to the computer and continues to type. "Only the five of you can know this. Not the League. Not Young Justice. No one else."

Conner starts the video and stands against the wall behind his friends. As they watch the video, they realize that it is the exact same one that the Leaguers and Young Justice saw but later in the experiment. "Superboy, we have already seen this video at the Watchtower." Kaldur says as he continues to watch it.

Conner's face is unfazed by this comment while he keeps his eyes on the screen. "Not this one."

* * *

 _"Desmond! Override the emergency systems!" Guardian says while he tries to keep the blast shields from coming._

 _Desmond was using a computer, trying to hack it and open the doors. "I can't! When these systems were placed they could not be overridden!" Desmond keeps messing with the computer and tries something different. "But I can check to see what is happening through the cameras in the lab!"_

 _Desmond brought up the live-feed from the laboratory's cameras on to the monitors and they all saw the repair crew still banging on the blast door. The room was falling apart around them with chunks of concrete falling from the walls and ceiling. Open wires and lights were surging while Superboy was glowing too bright to be seen by the cameras. As if out of nowhere all the cameras in the room blacked out and was replaced with the disembodied screams of the repair crew._

 _When the screams stop, the room is silent but that ended when Desmond bolts out of the room with a camera in hand. He ran down to the floor of the laboratory to be greeted by G-trolls still trying open the door. "Open the door."_

 _Dubbilex stepped up to Desmond as the G-trolls pried open the door a little. "Desmond, I believe we should wait for the blast doors to come down on—"_

 _"Open the door now!" Desmond yelled as the G-trolls finally open the door. When Desmond walked inside, the looked around at the devastation of the room. "Where did they go?"_

 _"Desmond?" Dubbilex says as he stared at the wall the while Desmond looked at Superboy._

 _"Where did they go?!" Desmond yells as he continued to stare at him._

 _"Desmond!"_

 _"What?!" Desmond yelled and turned to Dubbilex as he pointed at something. Desmond looked at it too and had a stunned look on his face as he brings the camera up to see it._

 _On the wall in front if the observation room was silhouettes of six people made from ash. The power of Superboy had disintegrated all the repair crew. "It seems subject's ability results in immediate disintegration when released. Further testing must be done to test power's limits."_

 _Desmond was walking around with the camera, examining the room, when his communicator beeped in his ear. "Hello? The weapon has shown a new ability. If could do it again it could…but sir? This could be the way to make the weapon…I-I understand sir." Desmond lets go of his communicator. "Clean this up."_

 _"What?" Dubbilex said as he turns to Desmond with surprise._

 _"Clean this place up. Leave no trace of this experiment." Desmond said as he walks out of the laboratory. "I have a meeting to attend to with our business partners."_

 _"Desmond, you cannot be serious?" Dubbilex said to Desmond's retreating form._

 _"I am."_

 _Desmond brought up the camera and turned it off._

* * *

"I hope that helped you understand." Conner says as he moves from the wall and turns the screen back into the computer. "I'll give you a minute to let it sink in."

The group is silent in either complete shock or in pity for their friend. "Where did you find this?" Kaldur asks.

Hearing Kaldur's question, the others wonder the same question of how Conner had this video. "It was sent to me from Lex Luthor." Conner retorts in a monotone voice.

"Luthor sent this to you?!" Dick says, not believing Conner accepted something from Luthor. "Are you sure that it really came from Luthor? It could've just been someone who's trying to impersona—"

"I traced the email back to the LexCorp building in Metropolis. More specifically, it came from the computer inside Lex's office." Conner counters. "Remember, now that you've seen this, no one else can know about this."

"How do we stop Batman from finding out about this?" Artemis asks.

"I'll deal with it." Conner states.

"Guys can you leave the room for a minute." Dinah asks.

The other four stand up and walk out of the room while Dinah stares at Conner. "What?" Conner says in a monotone voice.

"How long have you had this?" Dinah asks.

"For about a month."

"Then what made you show us now?"

"I didn't want to believe it was true until—"

"Until you found the video you played at the Watchtower." Dinah says putting the pieces together.

"After watching the video, I found that the source material was incomplete, it was only half. It wasn't until I analyzed the video sent to me that I found out it was the second part of it." Conner says still with a monotone.

"Conner…are you ok?" Dinah asks with concern in her voice.

"Should I be?" Conner answers.

"Conner?"

Conner stops typing and lets out a long sigh. He pinches the arc of his nose as he walks to a chair, opposite of Dinah's. "I... don't know. I do not know what to feel. But I can show you what I felt...if you let me."

"Okay." Dinah says, giving Conner confirmation to go inside her mind.

Conner eyes glow red and a red energy form around them as he enters Dinah's subconscious. Before Dinah can even tell what is happening, she is bombarded with all these emotions from Conner. She feels his pain, his anger, and his fear and sees bits and pieces of his memories. When he leaves her mind, Conner looks over at Dinah and sees her eyes are red. "Now do you understand. I don't know what to feel because…there's too much to feel."

"Conner." Dinah says in a motherly tone.

"I need to tell you something." Conner says a lets out a long sigh. "When Luthor sent me the video, my mind relapsed certain memories from that day. I tried to make myself believe it wasn't real and bury it…but not a day goes by when those people and their screams don't haunt me." Conner says, closing his eyes as a tear streams from his eye.

Dinah stands from her chair and walks over to Conner as he looks up at her. Before he could react, Dinah pulls him into a hug as Conner slowly hugs her back. "What happened at Cadmus wasn't your fault. You were being experimented on, you couldn't have control what happened."

"It doesn't feel that way." Dinah pulls away from Conner and looks at him. "How can I call myself a hero, knowing that I've killed people? How am I supposed to move on from my past?"

"Conner…look at me." Conner looks up at the only mother figure he has had and stares into her eyes. "You need to accept the past for what happened. Then you need to forgive yourself for something that was out of your control. Finally, you just need to let go the emotions."

"You make it sound easy." Conner says.

"It's not…but it's the first step to peace." Dinah stands up and Conner follow suit as she keeps her eyes on him. "You'll get through this. With some help, I promise you'll get throu—" Before Dinah could finish, the two are interrupted by their communicators. They look at each other before pressing on them and answering the incoming signal.

" **Black Canary, Superboy…** " Batman voice comes through over the communicator. " **…return to the Watchtower for immediate briefing.** "

Dinah and Conner walk out of the therapy room and head for the Zeta Tubes. "Black Canary and I are on our way. Superboy, out." Conner looks over at Dinah as they walk across the mission room to Zeta Tubes. "About what you just said?"

"We can talk about this later. Ok?"

"Alright." Conner says as the Zeta Tube powers up and they walk into the light.

* * *

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 20, 04:45 EDT**

RECOGNIZED, BLACK CANARY, 1-3; SUPERBOY, B-0-4.

Dinah and Conner walk out of the Zeta Tube and look as Black Lightning, Martian Manhunter, Batgirl, and the original Young Justice team are assembled in the mission room.

"Thank you for arriving just in time." Batman says in front of the room as he uses the holo-computer to project pictures of the destroyed Intergang base. "On to the issue at hand. Intergang has been kidnapping metahumans for an unknown purpose. It's imperative that we learn for what reason. Which is why I asked you all to come in today." Batman uses a clicker and the screen transitions to say 'Project: Outsiders'. "I'm forming a team that will infiltrate Intergang and take them down from the inside. With our limited resources, this team will be small and will be cut off from the League and Young Justice."

"Who is on this team?" Kaldur asks, standing next to Barbara as he keeps his eyes on Batman. "I cannot believe that you alone would be able to it."

"That's why Black Lightning and Superboy will be leading the team with me..." Batman says while Conner look at him with subtle shock. "and I'll need you, Aqualad, to help coordinate leading the League and Young Justice with Superman in our absence. Can I trust you to do this?"

Kaldur looks unsure before he likes at Batman with a determined face. "Of course."

Batman nods his head as continues on with the explanation. "With Young Justice being a team of covert operations, Nightwing, Artemis, and Batgirl will be apart of the Outsiders." Dick, Artemis, and Barbara look at each other before looking and Batman and giving him a nod. "With joining the Outsiders, there is a chance that you may cross some lines you wouldn't with the League. This is why only the people in thus room can know about this team's existence. If this is not for you then you do not have to join. If there are no question? Nightwing, Tigress, and Batgirl, meet me in the training room. The rest of you can go home but you cannot tell anyone about this."

While the others leave are leaving our staying, Conner walks over to Bruce while he stands at the screen. "Superboy?"

"Batman, how are is this going to work?" Conner speaks up as he moves to the front. "Even with Dick, Artemis, and Barbara, the six of us won't be enough for this team."

"That is why I've found others who can help us." Batman responds. "Others heroes from across the world that have could help us with this mission."

"New heroes?"

"Does it matter?"

"No just wondering. Anyone else?"

"Roy." Batman responds.

"No."

"Do you know which one—"

"He is a danger to anyone he comes around!" Conner retorts, not giving Bruce a chance to finish. "Trauma aside, I refuse to let him back into the fold if he won't change!"

"Is that all?" Batman asks.

"Yes."

"Good, because I need you to find those prototype suits you made."

"The ones I made last year? Their ready for use but I need to put the final touches on them." Conner says as he projects a computer of his own and works on code for the update.

"You have five minutes." Batman says as he leaves for the training room.

"For what? It will only take a minute."

"To finish, get your prototypes, and meet me in the training room." Batman says as he leaves the room.

Conner speed-types on the computer, porting the final touches in. "A few more codes and…" Conner presses the a key and the code successfully uploads to the suits. "now I just got to get the suits." He turns off the holo-computer and teleports out of the room.

In the training room, Bruce stands in front of Dick, Artemis, Barbara, and J'onn. "Are we waiting on someone?" Dick asks, looking around at the other heroes in the room.

"Yes, but I can begin until he arrives. As you know, being in espionage means working undercover operations." Bruce says as he projects a computer in the training room. "Your mission as you know, is to infiltrate Intergang and stop any possible meta-human trafficking."

"When we infiltrate Intergang you're gonna need gear for undercover work so they don't know it was any of us." A voice says from behind the group. The group looks behind them and sees Conner carry a case. "Perfect timing, I guess?"

"We were waiting on Superboy?" Artemis asks. "I didn't think he'd be going undercover."

"He isn't...but he's giving us some technology that could help." Bruce says, while Conner places the case on a bench. He opens it and reveals back holsters for their gear.

"Holsters?" Dick says.

"No, it's more than that." Conner says as he pulls out a V-shaped back holster that had two escrima sticks on each side. "Turn around."

Dick turns around and Conner places the holster on his back. The holster clicks as a suit starts to build around Dick from the holster. It finishes and Dick is covered in a new suit with metal chest, abdominal, shoulder, and leg plating with metal gauntlets. The suit also has blue accent lines along the chest, abdomen, arms, and legs. "Superboy, this is amazing."

"I know. I made it" Conner says.

"It's so light. What is this suit made of?"

"The suit is a cross between my own nanotechnology and New Genesis metal." Conner says, while pointing out the plating parts and the material under it. "The metal is virtually indestructible but is light and flexible. Allowing for maneuverability and speed. The material underneath has the tensile strength stronger than titanium but allows for better agility. It can deflect and even break blades but refrain from being stabbed by everyone."

"What else can it do?"

"The suit has built-in utility launcher on the gauntlets." Conner lifts up Dick's arm and shows the gauntlet. "Grapple, smoke pellets, tracers, sticky microphones and cameras, and tranquilizer darts." Conner lets go of his arm and walks around him. "The suit is also versatile and can adapt on its own to your environment."

"What about these?" Dick says as he pulls one of the escrima sticks out of the holster. "What can they do?"

Before Conner could say anything, the stick extends from the middle. "Well it can do that. Now take out the other one and slam the ends together."

Dick pulls out the other escrima stick and hesitantly slams the ends together. The sticks click together and the other ends extend as they turn into a staff. "A staff? Isn't this more Tim's thing?"

"Yeah, but if I recall you had a staff for a short time." Dick pulls the staff from the middle and they turn back into the escrima sticks. "And you can wear the holster under civilian clothes. The escrima sticks holster has Boom Tube technology in it so they can be hidden in civilian clothing."

"Nice." Dick says, looking down at himself in the suit.

"Before I forget…" Conner puts a small device behind Dick's ear. "This is a transmitter. Whatever you think, your suit does. For an example, think of a mask."

Dick does it and a moment later, the suit builds around his head. The suit creates a covering that goes around his mouth while exposing his ears, eyes, and hair. "The mouthplate has a built-in modulator so don't worry about your voice."

"Is there anything is suit can't do?" Dick asks, still wearing the mouthplate.

"Don't know. I haven't exactly field-tesedt it. But it's the best I can do." Conner says as he picks up two cases. "But I think the others will like the ones I made for them."

"Who else has one?"

"I have one for Artemis, Black Lightning, and myself. These things require a lot of time to make." Conner says, handing Artemis her own case.

"Before we go on any further I just have one question." Dick says, still admiring the new suit.

"What?"

"When do we start the mission?" He says.

* * *

 **METROPOLIS**

 **JULY 20, 20:32 EDT**

 **THREE YEARS LATER**

"This is Team One. All teams, report in."

" **Team Two in position.** "

" **Team Three in position.** "

"All teams are in position. Alright guys, we were given an easy one tonight. Stop this Intergang operation before they can set up shop and search for meta-humans."

" **So what's the plan?"**

"My team is going in and leading the assault. Team Three, I want you to be come in behind us and handle any that try to escape. Team Two, take out the lights and give them a little shake. It's our three year anniversary today so let's make it a special one. Everybody ready?"

" **Ready.** "

" **Ready.** "

"Then let's get to work."

In the warehouse Intergang members are moving around equipment and weapons. The operation is still being set up as the Commander of the operation watches.

"Sir." A thug says as the Commander looks away from the working men and at the man.

"How long until everything's finished?"

"Possibly another three hours sir." The thug says. The Commander back at the working men as they carry out their jobs.

"Good. Any metahuman sightings?"

"None so far sir. We're still searching but we'll—" The lights in the building flicker before exploding and leaving the entire building in darkness.

"What was that?"

"The fuse probably blew. I'll send someone to go check it out." The thug says trying to navigate the dark room. Before anyone can react, the building shakes and knocks the men of their feet. "Earthquake!"

"No…this is different!" The Commander yells to the soldier. "Everyone get ready! Something's coming!"

All of the Intergang thugs grab a weapon when they hear glass break and the room fills with gas. They hear the sound of glass shattering that is followed by the sounds of punches and screams. "Stay in guard!"

Suddenly, the loud noises cease and the thugs look around the room. The silence drags on, the thugs look around the room skittishly as if waiting for something to happen. The doors to the room bust open and the silhouette of a person is standing there. The thugs open fire into the void as their bullets deflect off the silhouette. It is not until the clicking of their guns that they realize they are out of bullets.

" _ **My turn**_ _ **.**_ "

Red energy builds within the eyes of the silhouette as the same energy builds around it's hands. Before the thugs can react, a red force launches them backwards into the wall as it cracks from the force. The silhouette steps forward as it comes into the dim lights coming outside the building. As the silhouette steps into the light, it is wearing black combat boots, dark greyish blue fatigue pants with built-in knee pads, a charcoal grey long sleeve compression shirt with black accents on the chest and shoulders, and black fingerless knuckle-studded gloves. As the person's face came into view, it is a man wearing a mouthplate with blue eyes and black hair.

The man turns his back to the unconscious thugs and presses on the communicator in his ear. " _ **Superboy to all teams, the Commander's been incapacitated. Alert local authorities of this operation and let's head home.**_ "

Unknown to Superboy, the Commander is rousing as he pulls a gun out from the back of his pants and aims it at him. Before he could pull the trigger, an arrow flies out of the darkness and covers the Commander in foam. Conner turns back to the Commander and picks up the remains of the arrow. The shaft of the arrow is black with crimson fletching, making Conner smirk. He looks into the shadows and sees a silhouette standing to his right with a bow in hand.

' _Thanks for the assist…_ ' Conner says as the person steps out of the shadows. The person reveals themselves to be blonde female wearing a crimson cowl-like domino mask that exposes her long blonde hair in a pony tail. Her suit is tactical with long sleeves and exposed biceps. It has a red chest, abdomen, red shoulders, red starting at her waist and stopping above the knee, red covering her knee and ending at the ankle. The suit has silver accents around her shoulders and the red on her leg while the rest of it is black. There are gray bands on her ankles that connect to her shoes with a inner red band. She is wearing black gloves with red thumbs, a red rectangle on the back of her hands, and red bands on the wrists. What stands out about her suit is Artemis' insignia on her chest and shoulders are a lighter shade of red. '… _Arrowette._ '

' _No problem._ ' She says through the mind-link, walking up to the Commander and punching him in the face, knocking him unconscious again. She walks or if the room with Conner into the rest of the building as others are standing over unconscious Intergang thugs. ' _Are we done we here?_ '

' _Not yet.'_ Conner says as he looks at the large computer in the middle of the room. Conner takes off his mouthplate as he looks at the man typing away on the computer. "Jeff!? Is it ready!?"

Black Lightning, in a suit similar to Dick's but without the black V-shaped holster on his back, looks across the room at Superboy and Arrowette. Since the start of the Outsiders, Jefferson had let his hair grow to the point that he has a full head of hair and a beard. "Give me a moment and I should have everything set up!"

Within the past few years, a lot has changed since the formation of the Outsiders. Within the years, Intergang activity has been popping up all over the world and across the galaxy. With the aid of other heroes across the globe, the Outsiders' main mission lately has been saving metahumans and stopping any Intergang operations from launching.

"Superboy!? I found something!"

Superboy walks over to the voice he hears as a man—well, more of a humanoid creature with four arms, holds a mother box in his hand. His skin is tinted red-orange color and his suit is white with a tinted shade of navy blue on his arms, shoulders, legs, and back.

"Another one?" Conner says as Forager hands it to him the mother box. "This is the seventh one in a row."

"How are they obtaining New Genesis technology?"

"We'll find out soon enough, Forager. I promise." Conner says, putting a hand on Forager's shoulder. Forager joined the Outsiders after the fourth mother box was discovered in Intergang's possession. After consulting with the Forever People, Vykin sent Forager to help figure out how mother boxes are being sent to Earth.

The room is scattered with Intergang thugs and a giant hole in the ceiling from where the two teams came in. While Jeff continues to work on the computer, now with Conner's help, a man and a woman are moving the unconscious thugs to the side of the room. "Do you think the hole in the roof is too big? I think I made it too big." The man says to the woman, looking at the hole in the ceiling. The man is wearing a suit that is primarily forest green on the arms, chest, outer thighs, and calves. The secondary color is black on the neck, shoulders, inner arms, lower torso, inner thighs, and feet with light green accents along the arms, lower torso, and legs. The man is wearing a forest green cowl that exposes his face and his ginger hair. He is Prince Brion Markov of Markovia, also known as Geo-Force.

"Sorekara shūsei suru." The woman says as she continues to move the thugs while Geo-Force stands around. The woman has black hear that is tied up in a ponytail. She is wearing a black suit with gray samurai-like armor on her chest, outer thighs, and back. She has silver armor on her shoulders with a large red circle in the middle. The woman is wearing a white mask with a large red circle on the forehead of the mask. The woman has a red sash and black belt around her waist with a katana in it's scabbard on the left hip. This is Tatsu Yamashiro and with her sword, Soultaker, she is the hero Katana.

"Uh…can someone tell me what she said?"

"She basically told you to fix it." Conner says, sighing while working on the computer with Jeff. "See…this is why you should've learned Japanese."

"So that's my fault?"

"Yes!" Conner says looking Brion straight in the eyes. "You know what…just fix the roof."

Brion glares at Conner before he turns his attention to the roof. He looks at the rubble on the floor and aims his hands at them. His hands glow red and the rubble floats off the ground and back into their positions in the ceiling. "Rex, are you still on the roof?" Brion says, looking up at the ceiling waiting for a response.

On the roof, a man is wearing a suit that is mostly purple with black accent lines on the neck, arms, chest, torso, waist, outer thighs, and below the knee. The entire arms and shoulders are bright orange and is neon pink from the sides of his lower torso to his lower outer thighs. This man is different from most because his skin is pure white and he has no hair, not even eyebrows. This man is Rex Mason, he was once known as the Element Man but now is known as Metamorpho. "I'm here."

" **Is Kori still up there with you?** "

Rex looks over his shoulder and sees Kori staring off into the distance. Kori's suit is the same one Conner gave to her two years ago, but the suit now has stealth tech that switches the purple with black. "Yeah…why?"

" **I'm moving the broken roof back into position and I need her help to weld it back into place**."

"Okay. Kori did you—" Before Rex could finish, Kori is already floating over the hole in the roof. "I'll take that as a yes."

While the pieces are in place, Kori's hand glow green as she uses her starbeam to weld the pieces together and to the roof. As she finishes, Kori lands on the fixed part of the roof and it holds perfectly together. "Brion, the roof has been fixed and is holding."

" **Thank you Kori.** "

Back in the main room of the building, Conner and Jeff are still working on the computer when Conner's screen turns green. "Jeff, I'm in the system."

"I'm in too. We're ready." Jeff says, giving Conner a thumbs up.

Conner presses on his comm-link and looks up at the roof. "Kori, I need you stay on the roof just in case anyone else comes. Rex, I need you to come down here for a second."

" **Alright, I'm coming. How much longer are we gonna be here?** " Rex says as his voice comes through the comm-link.

"Just a little longer." Conner takes his hand off his comm-link and looks across the room at Arrowette. "Cissie!?"

Arrowette, also known by her real name, Cissie, walks over to Conner as he types away on the computer. "Yeah?"

"How about you head back to the Watchtower? We'll be up there in a minute." Conner says taking a moment to stop and glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay." Cissie says, not really caring until she thought over what Conner just said. "Wait…what are you about to do?"

You see, while some members of Young Justice help them from time to time, none of them know of the Outsiders' existence. With how dangerous and different they are from Young Justice, Batman did not want the younger heroes to know anything about the Outsiders.

Conner leans straight up and looks at her. "We'll wait for the police to get her. Besides…" Conner puts a hand on Cissie's shoulder as she looks at him. "Kaldur's about to send you on a mission with the others. So get going."

"Okay."

Cissie walks to the nearest door and leaves the building. Conner uses his superhuman hearing to make sure no one is nearby. "She's gone. Let's get to real work."

Back in the room with the Commander, Conner rips him out of the foam and pins him against the wall as Rex comes from behind and makes cement to stick the Commander to the wall behind him. Conner puts his hand on his shoulder as he looks him in the eye. "Do you know who we are?"

The Commander says nothing as Conner's hand grips his shoulder. Before anyone can react, Conner pushes on the Commander's shoulder and cracks the wall behind him as he dislocates it. The Commander screams out in excruciating pain while Conner looks at him unfazed. "DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE."

"Ahh…yes!"

"Good. Now tell me something?" Conner says as he takes on his hand off the Commander's shoulder and turn his back to him. The Commander uses his other arm to reach the dislocated shoulder while wincing in pain. "Are there any metahumans here?"

The Commander says nothing as Conner looks over at Rex and nods at him. Rex's hand morphs into a sledgehammer head and hit the Commander in the foot with it. The Commander screams again as he tries to reach for his foot.

"It's only dislocated so you'll be alright." Conner says as he looks back at Commander. "So…I'll ask again. Are there any metahumans here?"

"No!" The Commander says through his teeth.

"Why did Intergang start the metahuman trafficking ring?" Conner asks the Commander. The Commander groans glaring at Conner through the pain he is receiving. "Rex…hit the other leg."

"No! No! Wait, wait!" The Commander yells in complete fear. "I-It started three years ago...when one of our business partners asked us to kidnap four kids that were metahumans. After that we started looking for metas on our own. We were selling them to whoever could buy them…starting the ring in the process. But then you guys started coming after us so we stopped looking for metas in the states. We heard metas were sprouting in Markovia…so we moved their and started a new ring."

"You were selling to people, politicians, world leaders, even aliens." Conner says as he recalls the past three years. "But what you didn't expect is that we would be back."

"When you came back, Ugly decoded that we couldn't stay in one place so he had us spread out across the world. But even then…" The Commander says as he looks around the room at the other Outsiders. "…that didn't stop you from coming back with more friends."

Conner walks up to the man and looks at him with his face a few centimeters away. Conner hears the man's heart rate increase rather drastically and smirks at his fear. "We have what we need. Team, let's move out."

"W-W-Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?!" The Commander says as his heart rate increases even more.

"Don't worry. The police are on their way otherwise thus interrogation would have been longer." Conner states rather emotionless.

"W-Who are you people?" The Commander asks.

"Good question. The next time you see Ugly…tell him my exact words. We're not the Justice League and we're not their sidekicks or a secret team. We're the Outsiders. And when we find him he's going to wish they could protect him from us." Conner finishes. Before The Commander can ask another question, everything goes black as he his knocked unconscious.

* * *

 **The Outsiders have finally made themselves known to Intergang. What has happened in the three years since the Outsiders' formation? How many new Outsiders have joined in those three years? What will this mean for the future of Intergang's meta-trafficking ring? All of these will be revealed as the story continues.**

* * *

Author's Note:

 **Thank you all for the wait, I hope you like the format of this. For those of you who have been reading since the beginning, let me know if you like it like this. If you want the entire book to be in this format, then I will go back and edit the other chapters to your liking. If you want me to continue writing like this and leave the others as they are, then I will continue from this point forward in this format. I will make a poll soon to see which one is wanted more but until then let me let see your answers down in the review section. I will see you all later and remember to favorite, follow, and review. For future reference, Brion's name is pronounced with a long 'e' sound for 'i' and a long 'o' sound for the obvious 'o'. Also, Tatsu's name is pronounced with a 's' sound for the 'ts'.**


	7. Epsiode 4: Beginnings - Part 1

**LOS ANGELES**

 **AUGUST 24, 00:20 PDT**

Through a Zeta Tube, the Outsiders walk into a base built into a cave. As they walk through, Sphere and a girl walks up to the group as they relax in their base. The girl is wearing a suit that is primarily light gray on the torso and along the inside of her legs just above the ankle. The secondary color is black on the built-in hood, along the shoulder, arms, sides of her torso, the outside of her legs to the ankles and covers the feet. The suit has a purple accent line going around the front of the hood, a blue accent line going down the shoulders and wrapping around the biceps, a red accent line going around the forearm, and a yellow accent line going around the back of the hand of the sleeves. Her name is Gabrielle Doe, a member of the Outsiders but is known as Halo.

Gabrielle walks up to Brion as he returns with rest of with the six other Outsiders. She smiles at him as she stands in front of him and Brion kisses her on the lips. Gabrielle pulls away from the kiss and looks at Brion, blushing a little. "So how was the mission?"

"The mission went fine for us, but how about you…?" Brion says looking down smiling at her. "…did you find anything or remember anything?"

"No, not today…" Gabrielle says rather disappointed as her eyes look down at the floor. "…I wish it was easier to remember but—"

Brion cups her cheeks in his hands and tilts her head up as her eyes look at him. "I do not know what retrograde amnesia is like, but I don't believe that it chooses when your memories come back." Brion kisses Gabrielle on her forehead and looks at her again. "Give it more time. Your memories will come back eventually."

Conner puts down a duffle bag as he and Jeff turns to the Outsiders. "Alright guys, we believe that was the last Intergang base." He says looking at the group.

"So, what now?" Rex asks, seeing how the Outsiders really have not had time for breaks.

"I guess we can go home for now." Conner says.

"Seriously?" Rec asks in rather disbelief of what Conner just said.

"Yeah, why not?" Conner says, looking at Jeff, who just shrugs his shoulders. "I think we've earned it. If anything happens, we'll alert you. But until then, go home, spend some time with your friends and family, and relax for now."

The group disperses as Conner and Jeff use the computer in the base to file a report on the mission. Kori, Brion, and Halo walk up to the pair as Conner senses them and turns around. "So…you all going home tonight?"

"Yes..." Kori answers. "…it has been some time since I have seen Kaldur. I will be happy to see him again."

"Well I hope the best for both of you." Conner says with a smile. "Good night, Kori."

"Good night, Conner." Kori says before walking to the Zeta Tube and disappearing in a bright yellow light.

Conner looks back over at Brion and Gabrielle. "And what about you two? Heading back to Markovia?"

"Yes. It's been some time since I have seen my family." Brion says as he then looks down at Gabrielle. "And introduce them to someone special." Gabrielle blushes and looks up at Brion as he smiles down at her.

"Well I hope the best for both of you as well." Conner says as he turns back to the computer and continues to type his report. "I know I have someone special waiting for me to come home. So after tonight I know I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Well we hope the best for both of you, too." Gabrielle says with a smile on her face. They walk over to the Zeta Tube and disappear in a bright yellow light.

Conner finishes his mission report and stops typing before looking over at Jeff. "Jeff, I'm heading home. Did you finish your report?"

"Not yet." Jeff says and looks over at Conner as he stops typing. "I need to finish this and then I'm going to stay a little longer."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you later." Conner says as he turns around and in a red flash of light disappears from the base.

 **HAPPY HARBOR**

 **AUGUST 24, 01:03 EDT**

Conner teleports in a front of a door in what looks like an apartment complex. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key as he unlocks the door. He walks into the apartment and takes off his shoes at the door as he sees a sleeping Wolf laying on the couch. He walks up to behind the couch and scratches Wolf behind the ears as he purrs lightly. He looks at the main bedroom and sees the light is on inside of it as makes his way towards it. He opens the door to the bedroom next to his and sees a sleeping Garfield in bed with the blanket on top of him. Looking back at the main bedroom door, Conner grips the doorknob and turns it as he looks inside the room. In the bed, looking at a tablet that hides her face, is a female with red hair in pajama shorts and tank top. The most noticeable feature of this woman is that her skin is mint green. Conner listens as he hears her read inside her head and it causes him to smile.

"M'gann…" The woman stops reading as she lowers the tablet and Conner is met with these beautiful amber eyes. Her hair has grown as well as it goes down, nearly reaching the bottom of her neck. What lets Conner know it is the woman he loves are the freckles on her cheeks as she looks at him with great surprise. "…I'm home."

M'gann stands up from the bed and slowly walks over to Conner while he stands at the doorway with his eyes on her. M'gann walks up to him until she stands in front of him and looks up into his blue eyes. M'gann takes her hand and reaches up to touch his face as it lands on his cheek and feel its warmth. Conner takes his hand and places it on top of her warm hand as he rubs it with his thumb. Conner opens his mouth to speak but is stopped when M'gann wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the lips. Conner wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back as they stand in the doorway with Conner having to tilt his next down. A minute later, they break the kiss but not fully as their foreheads touch while they breathe a little winded.

"I missed you." M'gann says while looking into his eye.

"I missed you, too." Conner says while smiling down at her. Truth be told, Conner missed M'gann when he was with the Outsiders. Without knowing when he will be coming back from a mission or not being able to contact each other regularly made M'gann worry about him. What made it more difficult is that when there were more Intergang or bad guys to stop, he did not stay long. "How long is it until you have to go back?"

"No time soon. As far as we know, tonight was the last Intergang operation in the world." Conner says as he smiles down at her. He walks over to the bed and takes off his shirt as he lay down on the next to where M'gann was laying. "As far as we know…tonight was the last one."

"So…?" M'gann asks as she lays on the bed next to Conner.

"So…what?" Conner asks

"So…what are you going to do now?"

"I…don't know." Conner says rather surprised, not knowing what comes next. Without knowing when the Outsiders would have been done, he put the thought of what came after aside. "I guess I come back and help you guys."

"Well it hasn't been the same for any of us without you. It'll be good to have you back." M'gann says as she looks over at Conner as he stares off into the distance. "Conner…?"

Conner snaps out of his trance a second after M'gann calls him. "Yes?"

"Are you going to bed?" She asks as she turns and lays on her side.

"Um…No."

"Good…tell me a story." M'gann says as Conner lays on his side and uses his hand to prop his head up.

"Really…now?" Conner asks, giving M'gann a questioning look.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"So, it can be any story?"

"Yes…now come on." M'gann says cheerfully while Conner thinks of a story to tell.

"Okay. How about the story of the Outsiders?" Conner asks while M'gann looks at him confused.

"Come on Conner. I know how the Outsiders were formed." She says with a little disappointment in her voice.

"I know you know…" Conner says as he plays with a strand of her hair. "But what you don't know when the Outsiders became a true team."

"Really?" M'gann asks sarcastically.

"Yeah." Conner says as he and M'gann let out a little chuckle. "You see, this story of the Outsiders begins a year ago…"

* * *

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **JULY 26, 14:08 EDT**

 **ONE YEAR EARLIER**

Conner teleports outside of Wayne Manor as he looks at his phone and looks at a message from Dick.

 _Meet me at the Manor now. We need to talk._

Conner puts his phone away as he looks at the Manor's large doors and knocks. A moment later, an elderly man in a black dress jacket and pants, a maroon vest, a white button-down long-sleeve, and a black tie answers the door. He is the Wayne family's loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth. "Ah, Mister Kent, a pleasure to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Alfred." Conner says as Alfred opens the door more and he enters the Manor. "Can you tell me where Dick is? He told me we need to talk."

"I was told. Miss Gordon is in the Cave and Master will be down there shortly." Alfred says as he closes the door and walks away. "If you need me just call for me."

"Thank you, Alfred, but I might not be here long."

Conner says as he walks through the Manor and into the study. He walks to the other side to the grandfather clock and stands in front of it. A panel slides up from of the clock and reveals a screen with a hand scanner pad. Conner puts his hand on the scanner and waits as it scans. The pad glows and reads: **GOOD EVENING, MISTER KENT** , as the clockwise slides to the right and reveals a staircase heading down. He follows the stairs down and ends up in the Batcave as he sees Barbara at the Batcomputer.

"I definitely have to get me one of these someday." Conner says as Barbara turns away from the Batcomputer and reveals herself to be in a wheelchair.

"Conner…" Barbara rolls over to him and he bends down and gives her a hug. "…how's it going?"

"Hey, Barb." Conner says, standing up from the hug. Barbara turns around and heads back to the Batcomputer with Conner following her. "So, how's it been going?"

"Oracle's no Batgirl, but it has it perks. With these guys out in the field, they needed someone to be there eyes and ears.."

"She's a big help when it comes to tracking bad guys."

Conner looks behind him at the staircase and sees Dick walking down in a black shirt and blue jeans. "Conner, it's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Dick. But your message said we need to talk…" Conner says while Dick walks by him to the Batcomputer. "…so, let's talk. But before that, can you tell me why my suit was in Russia two days ago?"

"I will. Barb…if you would please?" Dick says and Barbara types on the Batcomputer as a picture of a man is shown on the screen.

"This is Frederick DeLamb, also known as Baron Bedlam." Barbara says, looking back to see Conner. "You see what he did there? He used an anag—"

"Yes, he used an anagram. Can you just…go on, please?" Conner says, not really amused by the joke.

Barbara turns back to the Batcomputer and types as more photos appear of a country and his family. "Alright. About 80 years ago, his family controlled Markovia, a small eastern European country, under the Nazi Party. After the Allies removed the Axis from Europe his family was exiled from Markovia and moved to Russia." She says, pulling up more pictures of DeLamb in a science lab and a black substance he is using.

"Surprise, surprise, the man is an actual genius with multiple degrees in Biology and Chemistry." Dick says, smirking to himself. "That made him the perfect person to experiment on people. He's been kidnapping and experimenting on people who tested positive for the Meta-Gene and uses a substance called Tar, to activate their Meta-Gene. For those who are lucky to survive, they are sold for top dollar to whoever wants them." Dick says to Conner while he takes in the information.

"Okay. So, what does that have to do with my suit or why you called me here?" Conner says as he looks back at the Batcomputer. "More importantly, why aren't you telling this to the Justice League?" Since the Outsiders are not on the record, the League did not learn of metahuman trafficking until they intervened in a battle on Rann against Darkseid's parademons.

"I was getting to that." Dick says as pictured of glass chambers and a black substance. "Anyway, Bedlam was do the experiments in Moscow until I blew up his factory. While I took a sample of the Tar, Barbara was able to trace a component of it back to Markovia. And if you've been watching the news, it should be no surprise why that is."

"You mean the teen abductions? You think that's where he's getting his subjects from?" Conner asks as he reads the information on the screen.

"Not necessarily. That's not all, I—" Barbara elbows him on the side. "—we believe that Intergang might be involved."

"What makes you say that?" Conner asks.

"Bedlam has been contacting Ugly lately. Not only that, but we talked Ugly down and found or he's in Markovia too." Barbara says.

"I called you hear today because there's a metahuman trafficking syndicate in Markovia that we can shut down with your help. Because of that I think we should bring back the Outsiders." Dick says.

"Who exactly are you asking?" Conner says, continuing to read the data on the Batcomputer. "There weren't a lot of us to begin with, so who are you asking?"

"Rex?" Barbara says.

"No, Rex will find it suspicious and probably tell Bruce. Who else are you trying to get to come back?"

"Jeff?" Dick says.

"Obviously. Who else?"

"Artemis."

"No." Conner states rather quickly.

"But Conner—"

"She didn't want to join a year ago when Bruce pitched the idea, she is going to join now." Conner says with an aggressive tone underlining his voice. "She only got back into the game because of what happened to Wally. So, tell me how you are going to convince her to join?"

"When it's all over we go our separate ways. No muss, no fuss." Dick says as he turns to Conner with a serious expression. "We can't leave those kids in the hands of Intergang. This is our only chance to save them and bring down Intergang again."

Conner sighs, not looking at Dick as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fine."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'll help you. I'll contact Jeff, fill him in on the situation." Conner says with a sarcastic tone, looking at Dick.

"And that leaves me with Artemis." Dick says, putting his fingers around his chin.

"Yeah. So, you need to give her a good reason to join us." Conner says making his way back up to the stairs leading out of the Batcave.

"Conner…?" Dick says, making Conner stop one more time to look at him. "Thank you."

"Thank me when it's over." He says, continuing up the stairs and out of the Batcave. Conner walks to the front door where Alfred is standing with the door open. "What do you think Alfred?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know you heard. You hear everything in this house." He says. If Conner did not have enhanced vision, he would not have seen the small smirk in the corner of Alfred's mouth. "I'm talking about Dick. What do you think I should do?"

"Are you going to help him in Markovia?"

"Of course. People's lives are in danger and they need to be rescued."

"But…?"

"Why is Dick trying to start his own Outsiders? When we brought Intergang down the first time, the four of us agreed that we were done being Outsiders." Conner says, leaning against the large door as he thinks about past events. "I was enjoying life, enjoying being back with the others until he called."

"Being a hero makes you wonder which you should put first: you or your responsibility." Alfred says.

Conner let's out a light chuckle at Alfred's statement. "Yes, it does..." He says before sighing to himself with a smile on his face. "…but I made my choice a long time ago. Anyway, how's Bruce?"

"Well, as a matter of fact He is one a mission with Miss Yamashiro and Mister Mason. Personally, I'm surprised that he doesn't know of Master Dick's plan."

"Be honest, you know he knows. Dick probably knows he knows." Conner says, grabbing his neck and sighing before looking at Alfred. "I should go…I have to go convince Jeff to come back to the Outsiders."

"Very well, then. Off you go." Alfred says as Conner walks out the doors and onto the driveway. "Oh, before I forget…" Conner turns to Alfred as he waits for him to talk. "Master Dick says to have you and Mister Pierce meet him at Atlantic City International Airport tomorrow at 10 A.M."

"Thanks Alfred. Tell Bruce I said hi."

"You are welcome Mister Kent. And that is my job is it not?" Alfred says with a smile as he closes the door.

Conner looks at Wayne Manor one more time before looking up into the sky as he teleports away.

* * *

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 26, 15:00 EDT**

At the same time as Conner talks to Alfred, in the training room of the Watchtower, Jefferson is watching Virgil as he uses his lightning to grab a combat drone and smash it into another one. With his opponents retreating into the walls, someone's clapping catches Virgil attention as he looks across the room to see a smiling Jefferson walking up to him.

"Well done, Virgil. That was substantially faster than last week." Jeff says as he puts a hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"By how much?" Virgil asks, rather ecstatic to hear the result.

"15 seconds. You're getting better."

"Well, I'm learning from the best." Virgil says, Jeff nodding back in thanks.

"Alright, how about we call it for the day? You still have school tomorrow." Jeff says as him and Virgil walk out of the training room and make their way to the Zeta Tubes.

"Okay. Are you going to be here tomorrow? I wanted to see if we could train some more." Virgil asks.

"Right now, I don't know. But I'll let you know by tomorrow." Jeff says, patting him on the shoulder as they stand in front of the Zeta Tubes. Jeff types in the coordinates for the closest Zeta post near Virgil's home in Dakota City as the Zeta Tubes powers up. "Alright Virgil, get some rest and keep practicing on your own."

"Okay. See you later, Mr. Pierce." Virgil says, walking into the Zeta Tube and disappearing into yellow light.

Jeff sighs as he turns around just in time to see Conner teleport into the center of the mission room. "Conner?"

Conner turns around to see Jeff standing near the Zeta Tubes and walks over to him with a smirk. "Jeff…" Conner says as he and Jeff shake hands. "How's it going?"

"It's going good right now." Jeff says as they begin to walk around the mission room. "Training with Virgil has been going well and it's been quiet up here really. So, what brings you by to see me?" Jeff asks with a smile

Conner let's out a light laugh before giving a sad sigh. "I need your help Jeff." Conner says with regret in his voice. "Me, Barbara, Dick…we need your help." Conner says.

"What is it?" Jeff asks, his face becoming one of concern.

"Intergang…" Conner says, noticing Jeff's eyes harden, brow furrow, and have a frown on his face. "They're back."

"Where?" Jeff asks in a serious voice.

"Markovia."

"Conner..." Jeff says, his voice becoming a little relaxed. "Are you about to ask me what I think you are?"

Conner sighs again with some agitation being heard in his throat as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Dick's bringing back the Outsiders to stop a metahuman trafficking ring in Markovia. I'm here because he needs-" Conner cuts himself off before groaning. "Because WE need you Jeff. We need your help to save these kids from Intergang."

"What guarantee do I have that once we're done, we're done?" Jeff asks

"Dick said, and I quote, 'When it's all over we go our separate ways. No muss, no fuss.'" Conner says. "Trust me, I don't want to do this either but he's right about one thing…" Conner stops as he and Jeff looks at Earth. "We can't leave those kids in the hands if Intergang. So, what do say Jeff? Will you join the Outsiders one more time?"

Conner continues to stare down at Earth while Jeff crosses his arms and sighs.

* * *

"Wait, wait…" M'gann says cutting Conner off from the story. "What does this have to do with the 'real' Outsiders?"

"Maybe I should've specified a little more." Conner says, picking up on M'gann's confusion. "What makes this story about the 'real' Outsiders is because this how the Outsiders found a new leader."

"Who was it?" She asks.

"Sorry. You'll have to wait until the end of the story." Conner says as he gives M'gann a soft poke on the nose. "So, where were we? Oh, yeah…Jeff's answer. So, Jeff said yes, Dick somehow got Artemis to say yes, and the next day we flew off to Markovia. The day after when the King and Queen of Markovia held the press conference was when the mission…became a little more interesting."

* * *

 **MARKOVBURG**

 **JULY 28, 23:37 EEST**

Castle Markov; the most beautiful building in Markovia and home to the Markovian Royal Family. The royal family consists of King Viktor and Queen Ilona, their eldest son and heir, Gregor, their second son, Brion, and their youngest and only daughter, Tara. The King and Queen govern the country with the utmost respect to their citizens and their people hold them in high regard. They also help refugees of other countries in times of crisis and treat them as if they themselves were Markovian. But as of late, troubling things have been happening in Markovia and its citizens. Trafficking of teenage and children metahumans has been occurring in the country and has even affected the royal family. Two years prior, Princess Tara was abducted from Castle Markov and had not been seen since. The King and Queen held a press conference earlier that morning to announce a fundraiser ball they were having tonight at Castle Markov to find the abducted children and their daughter. The ball was being held in the garden of the castle, so there would be a large enough space for people to converse and drink. Throughout the garden, the team of four are dressed in formal attire with Dick and Artemis staying together while Conner and Jeff walk around and listening in on conversations.

' _Dick, how was it that you were only able to secure two invites to the fundraiser?'_ Conner asks through the mind-link he set before they entered the castle.

' _The invites were for Bruce, but I took them for me and Artemis in his place.'_ Dick says as he takes a sip of his drink. ' _And I don't see why you're complaining. You and Jeff are in the castle, aren't you?_ '

' _Yeah, after I had to make fake invites for us.'_ Conner says, looking around as people walk and talk. ' _So, what is it we're looking for?_ '

' _Anything that could give us a lead to where the children are being taken and who is-._ ' Dick replies.

' _A lot easier said than done…_ ' Jeff interjects as he stands listening to a conversation. ' _Especially considering where we are now. A trafficking ring like this would be kept in secret and wouldn't be discussed at a fundraiser like this._ '

' _We don't know for sure. Weird things happen all the time and we've encountered them before._ ' Artemis says, looking around the courtyard with Dick arm-in-arm. She stops when she sees two men, one in royal clothing with a sword and the other in a black suit, standing opposite of each other talking and guards in suits standing around them. She activates her ConTacts and it identifies the two as Prince Gregor and Prince Brion. ' _Heads up. I have eyes on the princes._ '

' _We need to keep eyes on them and make sure nothing happens to them._ ' Conner says.

' _Why?_ ' Dick asks, questioningly.

' _This morning when we were preparing for tonight and I was adjusting the ConTacts, I hacked into the castle's security cameras and found something. It was a talk between Brion and Dr. Helga Jace, the Markov's royal scientist._ ' Conner says, looking over in Dick and Artemis' location and seeing the princes.' _It also explains why Princess Tara was kidnapped._ '

' _Show us._ ' Dick says.

' _Okay. Pulling up to all our HUDs now._ ' Conner says. Dick and Jeff activate their ConTacts as security footage is shown of Brion and Dr. Jace standing in a large hallway.

* * *

"What is it Dr. Jace?" Brion asks the royal scientist looks at him with a frown.

"The information I am about to tell you will not only affect you and your brother…" Helga explains. "But may be connected to the disappearance of your sister."

"Helga please…tell me." Brion pleads.

"With the outbreak of metahuman abductions, I decided to test you and Gregor's blood for a hypothesis I had. The results I received not only proved my hypothesis but was also startling." She explains.

"What were the results?" Brion asks.

"Prince Brion…you tested positive for the Meta-Gene." She says, somberly

"What?" Brion asks, shock clear in his voice.

"Both you and Prince Gregor tested positive for the Meta-Gene in your blood." She explains. "Princess Tara would have likely tested positive as well."

"Which explains why she was taken!" Brion says, clenching his hands into a fist as he looks away from Jace. "Who else knows about this?"

"So far, only you." Helga states. "Your parents are in the middle of the press conference and I cannot find Gregor. You are the first I thought to come to with this."

"Is there any known way for the Meta-Gene to be activated?" Brion says, catching the doctor off guard.

"I do not know. Why do you ask?"

"If they took my sister for her Meta-Gene, then that means they have a way of triggering it." Brion states.

"I will look into it immediately, my prince. I will let you know of any information I find?" She says.

"Thank you, Helga." Brion says. She nods before walking away and leaves Brion alone to himself. Brion walks in the opposite direction of Helga and the video cuts out.

* * *

' _Well that explains a lot_.' Artemis says. ' _So, the princess was kidnapped for her Meta-Gene_?'

' _It looks like it_ …' Dick says, glancing over at the princes. ' _But this also complicates things_.'

' _What does it complicate_?' Artemis asks.

' _If Brion's looking into the trafficking syndicate too, then he will be looking for the metahumans. And if he finds the abductees before we do…_ '

' _He won't only get himself killed but also the teens_.' Jeff says, finishing off Dick's sentence.

' _Exactly_ …' Dick says, activating his com-link. "Oracle, tell me you found something on where these kids our being taken?"

" **With the curfew King Viktor put on the city, it makes my job a lot easier.** " Barbara says, her voice coming through on the communicator. " **Okay, I have two places with a lot of activity. One is an abandoned hospital and the other is at a cemetery outside of the city.** "

"Okay, send the locations to our HUDs. We'll check them out, see if they can lead us to the teens. Nightwing, out" Dick says as the locations appear on his HUD. ' _Oracle just sent two locations to_ us.'

' _Where to?_ ' Conner asks.

' _An abandoned hospital and at a cemetery outside the city._ ' Dick says. ' _Conner, Jeff, I want you two to check out the hospital. I and Artemis will check out what's going on at the cemetery._ '

' _Alright, let's go._ ' Artemis says.

Artemis and Dick start making their way to the exit when a man bumps into Artemis as she and Dick are about to enter the castle.

"Apologies…" A man says. Artemis turns around as the man turns around and reveals himself to be Prince Brion. "Are you okay, milady?"

"I'm fine, Prince Brion, thank you. To be honest I was not paying attention myself." Artemis says with a smile.

"That is good. Are you two leaving?" Brion asks.

"Yes, we have to turn in for the night. We're leaving for America tomorrow?" Dick says.

"Well I hope you two have a safe flight tomorrow, Mr.…?"

"Grayson. Dick Grayson. And this is Artemis Crock." Dick says, sticking his hand out.

"Oh, you are Bruce Wayne's son." Brion says, shaking Dick's hand. "Sorry your father could not attend this evening."

"Oh, it's fine. He actually wanted to apologize for not being able to come." Dick says, giving a light laugh. "And since he didn't want the invitation to go to waste, he gave them to me, so I could attend in his place."

"And is Artemis your girlfriend?" Brion asks.

"Oh, no, no, no…" Artemis says before Dick could answer. "We're not dating, I'm just a friend. I'm actually Oliver Queen's niece. I was reading into the abduction of your citizens and I wanted to help. And since he couldn't attend either, so he gave them to me in his place. I'm so sorry about the princess."

"Thank you and I appreciate that you want to help. We have not found anything yet, but I believe that in time we will find the abducted teens…" Brion says, before looking over Artemis' shoulder and sees something behind her. "And my sister. Well…thank you both again for attending and have a safe flight back. If you would excuse me…I have important business I need to discuss." Brion walks past them as Dick and Artemis continue to make their way toward the exit.

"I have to say…Brion has hope." Artemis says aloud.

"Which is even more reason why we need to find." Dick says. "We don't need Brion to do something that can put him and the teens in danger."

"Well then…let's go do our jobs."

* * *

After leaving the charity, the four met up on a rooftop right across the street from the abandoned hospital in the city. The team is in their undercover suits with Artemis and Conner each carrying a duffle bag.

Dick looks across the street at the hospital before turning back to the group. "Okay, Artemis and I are going to the cemetery to see what's happening, we'll contact you if we find anything."

"Same here." Conner says.

Dick and Artemis climb down to street level where motorcycles are waiting for them. They jump on their motorcycles and driving off as Conner and Jeff watch them.

Conner watches them fade into the distance before turning back to Jeff. "Okay, let's do this."

They both put their masks on and jump down to street level before hoping the fence and entering the hospital.

"Okay, Oracle, we're in. And where is this activity coming from?" Conner asks.

" **Activity has stopped. It's coming from the basement of the hospital. Make your way down there and I'll guide to where you need to go.** " She replies.

The two make their way to the basement, taking the stairway all the way down, and when they reach the bottom they both see light coming from the gap in the bottom of the door. They both look at each other before Jeff opens the door quietly and find out the ceiling lights are on.

"Oracle, should there be any power in this place." Jeff asks.

" **No…why?** "

"Because the basement has full power." Jeff says as he and Conner walk down the hallway. "Is there anything saying that the hospital would be reopened?"

" **Nothing that I can find.** "

"Whatever, just tell us where to go?"

" **Okay. So, you're going to go all the way down the hallway and mark a right. Then it will be the first pair of double door to the right.** "

The two follow Barbara's instructions and find the double door on the right side of the hallway. They walk into the room and look confused before looking at each other before Conner presses on his com-link. "Uh…Barbara are you sure this is the last place the movement came from?"

" **Yeah…why?** "

"Barbara, you just lead us to the morgue." Conner says as he and Jeff look at the body fridges and the autopsy tables.

" **Well it's says it's coming from the far end of the room.** "

Conner and Jeff look around the morgue as they walk to the other end of the room and stand in front of a wall. "Barbara, there's nothing but a brick wall here."

" **Hold on. Let me see if the satellite is reading it correctly.** "

While Barbara is doing that, Conner places his hand on the wall and drags his hand across it when suddenly he hears something. "Hold on, Oracle." Conner uses his enhanced hearing and listens in on the noise as he looks towards his feet at the bottom of the wall.

"What is it, Conner?" Jeff asks.

"There's a draft." Conner replies. Conner uses his infrared vision and scans the wall and sees a hallway behind it. "There's a passage right behind this wall."

" **That explains why it wouldn't appear on the normal layout, it's not a part of the original building. See if you can find a switch or a button that can open it.** "

Still using his infrared vision, Conner looks around the wall and sees a part of the wall that is colder than the rest. Conner walks over to the cold spot and presses on it lightly. A square part of the wall that is the cold spot pushes in and Conner immediately retracts his hand as the square sits back in its original position. "There's a pressure plate on the wall." Conner says as he scans the wall to see what the plate activates. "I wonder…"

Conner presses on the pressure pad harder and both he and Jeff hear a click. Nothing happens, and Conner walks back over to Jeff just as he hears something move. He turns back to the wall as a secret door opens and leads into a hallway. "What do you know, it worked. Oracle, we're going in."

" **I'll be on standby if you need anything. Be careful.** "

"Understood." Conner says. He and Jeff look at each other before looking back at the entrance of the hallway. They walk down the hallway for a minute until they come to the end and see four pods with two archways behind them and hallways to the left and right of them.

Jeff investigates the first pod on his right and sees a European boy in it with a sidebar showing his vitals. "Oracle, we've found an abducted teen. Male, more than likely Markovian. There's also three other pods but they're empty. Can you tell us how to open this thing?"

" **Sure. First you need to-"**

"Well it seems our operation has been discovered…" Conner and Jeff turn around to a man's voice and sees a silhouette behind a glass window. The silhouette steps into view and reveals to be a man that Conner and Jeff know all to well. "Superboy and Black Lightning, I presume."

"Vertigo…" Jeff says, charging his hands with electricity. "You're behind the teen abductions aren't you?"

"Well how else are we suppose to find metahumans?"

"You're kidnapping children and turning them into weapons!" Jeff yells back at Vertigo. "And what about the ones that don't survive the experiments? What about the ones that die after the experiments?"

"It is not as if they will be missed. The families of the children believe they are dead. If they die, it is not as if we are lying." Vertigo answers in an insulting manner.

"Why are you doing this though?" Conner asks. "You're not the type to work for others. So why are you working for Bedlam?"

"I am not working for Bedlam. _We_ work with Bedlam." Vertigo says, annoyed. "He makes the metahumans and we sell them to whoever wants them."

"Wait, ' _we_ '? Who is ' _we_ '?" Conner asks.

"You know who _we_ are. We are always there and we were there two years ago."

"The Light."

"You're catching on quickly. We sell them to a lot of people, but we have a main buyer."

"Who? Who wants metahumans that badly?"

"Apologies, but that information is _confidential_." Vertigo says, snidely. "Men, make sure these two do not leave this place alive."

At that moment, men with assault rifles file into the room and aim their weapons at Conner and Jeff. In that same moment, the boy in the pod wakes up and looks around at the scene that is unfolding. He bangs on the glass as she screams in Romanian, fear present in his voice. Vertigo presses a button and the tank begins to fill with a black liquid.

"No!" Conner yells as he punches the man in front of him and send him flying into two men behind him. The other armed men open fire as Jeff uses his powers to make a force field that stops the bullets in their tracks. The men continue to fire as Jeff collects the bullets in his lightning. When the men stop, they look as Jeff let's their bullets drop to the floor a d he fires an electro-blast at one of the men, causing it to spread to two others. Jeff focuses on the men in front of him that he does not see one aiming his gun at him but Conner comes out of nowhere and punches him in the face. Conner and Jeff stand back to back as Conner looks over at the pod and sees it past half full. Conner looks around as the men completely surround them and aim their guns. Conner eyes and hands glow red as he looks over his shoulder at Jeff. "Jeff, get down!"

Jeff looks at Conner in shock as his power builds up on his hands.

"Now!"

Jeff ducks as down as the men takes aim at Conner and press on the trigger. Before the bullets can leave the chambers, Conner pushes his hands outwards and a large force blast that breaks all the guns and sends all the men flying across the room. Jeff stands up and looks around the room at the unconscious men and looks back at Conner. "Nice."

"Thanks." Conner says. Before they can do anything, Conner sees Jeff look behind him in surprise as a reddish light shines on him. Conner turns around and looks at the tube with shocked eyes as the tubes is filled with what looks like lava. Conner and Jeff run towards the tube when a large hand breaks through the glass and actual lava melts away the glass. The boy breaks out of the tube only to reveal that he is no longer looks like the boy that entered. The boy's entire body is full of lava and fire, he no longer has a face, and his brain, heart, and nervous system can be seen through body. "We're too late."

Before either of them could do anything, they are struck by a nauseating wave that makes them drop to their knees. Both of them look up to see this wave coming from Vertigo as he stands over them smirking. "Sorry, but did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

The boy walks over to Jeff and picks him up by his shoulder, but the suit protects him from being burned. The boy punches Jeff and sends him through the ceiling of the basement and out the front door of the hospital.

"Jeff!" Conner yells with strain in his voice as he looks through the hole in the ceiling. Before Conner can do anything, the boy grabs him by his shoulders and holds him up against one the archways of the former tubes. While bis lava hands burn away at his shirt, Conner winces as he looks around for a way to stop him. Conner eyes and hand glow red again as he uses a force blast to break contact with him and his hand glow blue as he breaks the ground beneath him as he falls down into the sewer. Conner catches his breath for moment as he looks around the room and sees that Vertigo is gone.

' _Superboy, come in. We've got a problem over here._ ' Conner hears Dick voice come through his head. ' _Prince Brion has been kidnapped._ '

' _Dick, I need you and Artemis to come to the hospital now! The Light has been behind the teen abductions and I need your help with one of them!_ '

' _Wait! The Light is behind this?!_ ' Artemis asks. ' _That sorta blows your whole Intergang idea out of the water._ '

' _Guys, focus!_ ' Conner yells, silencing them. ' _Jeff's been injured and I can't contact him! I need you here right now!_ '

' _Okay, we're on our way now. Hang on until we get there._ ' Dick says.

Conner looks down the hole as the boy gets up from being dropped into the sewer. Conner jumps down into the sewer as the boy stands up straight as his body rages with fire. Conner jumps at the boy, burning away his gloves, trying to keep him at bay long enough for Dick and Artemis to arrive. While Conner punches at him, he grabs him by his arm as he wraps his arms around him and tries to crush him. Conner feels the sting of the lava all across his upper body as it starts to tire him out and burn away his shirt. As Conner looks for a way to stop him when he looks at his neck and sees a pad inside of it. He looks closer and sees that it looks Apokoliptian in nature, making him realize that he is being controlled. With all his might, Conner breaks one of his arms free and makes his hand glow blue as he reach inside the boy's neck a little and grab the pad. He pulls it out of him as his grip weakens and starts to stagger before passing out and his body turns into obsidian. Conner looks at him in fear, scared that he might be dead before he hears a heartbeat and releases a breath he did not know he was holding. Conner crushes the pad as he looks back at the boy unconscious body, that is now shedding the obsidian off.

"Well, that takes care of that." Conner says, taking a moment to sit down and catch his breath. "Now, where is Vertigo?"

Before Conner could get up, he is struck by a nauseating wave and collapses all the way to the ground. As he looks up, he sees Vertigo looking down at him from the hole he created with a smirk on his face.

"Sleep, for when you awake your friends will not be able to save you."

Before he passes out, Conner activates the tracker in his ConTacts and looks at Vertigo one last time. "My team will find me. And when they do, you better be prepared to surrender." He says as his view fades to black and everything is silent.


End file.
